La escuela de Paul Wan
by Akari and Hikari
Summary: Como nadie en Get Backers fue a la escuela, Paul Wan los llevara a ella...o más bien, llevará la escuela a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

La escuela de Paul Wan

-¡Por fin pagarán sus deudas!- gritó Paul casi llorando de alegría. Ban y Ginji habian completado una misión, y, por raro que sea, les pagaron (¿pueden creerlo¡Les pagaron!), y una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Ahora dame el cambio.- dijo Ban esperando que en realidad le sobrara algo.

-Son doscientos yenes de cambio.- dijo Paul, entregándole el dinero a Ban.

-¡No sabes contar! No puedo creer que ni siquiera sepas que dos mas dos es cinco.-

-Ban, dos mas dos es cuatro. Te debes estar fallando la mente.- dijo Wan frunciendo el ceño -Vamos a ver tus multiplicaciones¿cuánto es siete por ocho?-

-¡Cincuenta y dos!- dijo Ginji a lo lejos.

En cuanto Ginji dijo este número, Shido entró al café. Se preguntó que era lo que ocurría, Ban molesto, Paul ansioso, y Ginji dudoso.

-¿Verdad que siete por ocho es cincuenta y dos?- dijo chibi Ginji.

-Tontos. Siete por ocho es sesenta.- contestó Shido.

-Ya veo porque ustedes están en la ruina.- dijo Paul -No saben siquiera contar.-

-Nunca me gustaron las matemáticas.- dijo Ban avergonzado.

-¿Te hizo daño el cigarro, Ban?- dijo Kazuki entrando.

-Vamos a ponerte a prueba, cabeza de hilo.- dijo Ban -¿Cuanto es siete por ocho?-

-Cincuenta y seis.- contestó Kazuki, provocando que Paul cayera de rodillas al piso gritando "ALELUYA" al cielo.

-Por fin hay alguien con cerebro por aquí.- dijo Paul.

-Es que a Ban a veces le falla el ADN.- dijo Kazuki con tonito de 'yo lo se todo'.

-Kazuki...¿que la frase no es 'le fallan las neuronas'? - preguntó Ginji intrigado y aún mas confundido.

-Cabeza de hilo¿no sabes biología o que?- se burló Ban.

A Kazuki lo salvó la campana de la puerta cuando entraron Sakura y Juubei. Se preguntaron porque Ginji tenía signos de interrogación amarillos en su cabeza, Ban estaba enfadado, Shido intrigado, y Kazuki avergonzado.

-Ahora, Juubei, te pondremos a prueba. Física.- dijo Ban -Si pones una bola en una rampa con sesenta grados de inclinación¿para donde se irá la bola?-

-Pues para la derecha, idiota.- contestó Juubei -¿Que no es obvio?-

-No seas baka, hermano.- dijo Sakura -Es mas que obvio que se iría para la izquierda.-

-Yo pensé que ambos eran listos, pero creo que son tan bakas como todos aquí.- dijo Paul -Tendré que enseñarles unas cuantas cosas.-

-Pero... pero...- balbuceaba chibi Ginji.

-Ni hablar. Contrataré maestros.- dijo Paul agarrando el teléfono y marcando un número.

PIIIIIP--PIIIIP -¿Hola?- dijo MakubeX, la voz del otro lado.

-MakubeX, estoy rodeado de puros inútiles. Necesito que les enseñes unas cuantas cosas.- dijo Paul.

-¡MakubeX!- pensó Sakura en voz alta, y su corazón palpitaba mas rápido.

-¿Qué materia?- preguntó MakubeX.

-Sólo computación, matemáticas, ortografía...-

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-Ven mañana a las siete en punto.- contestó Paul, se despidió y colgó el teléfono para llamarle a otra persona.

-¿Hola? Está llamando a la farmacia Radou.- contestó la voz del otro lado, Ren.

-Hola, Ren.- dijo Paul -me urge una buena profesora de biología.-

-¿R- R- Ren dará bi- biología?- preguntó Kazuki tratando de mantener la calma.

-Claro, solo dígame fecha y lugar.- dijo Ren.

-A las siete en punto, aquí en el Honky Tonk. - contestó Paul.

Así Paul llamó a Hevn para que diera la clase de física, a Himiko para la calase de química (cosa que puso muy nervioso a Ban), a Clayman como profesora de arte, Madoka para la clase de música (Shido no sabía que decir), y Natsumi se ofreció para dar clase de cocina (Ginji babeaba por quien sabe que razón). Para ayudar en laboratorio, Akabane se ofreció (solo imaginen su carita de placer al abrir una rana).

Al día siguiente todos fueron puntuales al honky tonk, Emishi se quiso meter a la escuela para hacerles bromas a las 'chicas' (tendrán que ser maestras, porque solo está Sakura...) maestros a las siete, alumnos a las ocho, todos con su respectivo uniforme muy parecido a los de las secundarias de Japón (¿no los has visto? no manches...). Paul les dio una pequeña lista de cosas que iban a necesitar (imagina tu lista escolar), y otra donde decía el horario.

Hora de la primera clase: computación con MakubeX (aquí no es ningún holograma).

-Buenos días.- dijo MakubeX.

-Buenos días, profesor.- contestaron todos a coro con cierta musicalidad.

-Yo seré su maestro de computación-, dijo MakubeX -pero primero necesito ver su nivel. Escriban sus datos en la computadora.-

Todos empezaron a escribir. Sakura y Emishi acabaron rápido, pero los otros alumnos parecían niñitos de kinder escribiendo con el dedo índice, sin mencionar la lentitud...

-Muy bien, Sakura, vas muy bien.- dijo MakubeX -Tu también, Emishi.-

-Gracias, profesor MakubeX-. dijo Sakura.

-Tu puedes llamarme simplemente MakubeX.- dijo el maestro.

-Sakura y el profe, sentados bajo una árbol...- cantaba Ban.

-Te quedas sin recreo, Ban, y tienes cinco puntos menos del examen mensual.-

Buen rato después...(cuando todos habían terminado)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING (campana ¿desde cuando tiene una campana escolar el Honky tonk? quien sabe...)

-Vayan a su clase de biología.- dijo MakubeX, harto de ver tanta ignorancia a su alrededor.

Todos se dirigieron a la clase de química, contentos de salir de la de computación, y dándoles la espalda a Sakura y Emishi, los "favoritos de los maestros".

Hikari: Y ese fué el primer capítulo de nuestro primer fanfic.  
Akari: Aunque no sea nuestro 'primer' fanfic, precisamente.  
Hikari: Bueno, en esta cuenta si. Así que si llegaron hasta aquí¿por que no dejan un review? Solo tienen que hacer click en "Go.  
Akari: ...bueno...¡sayounara! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: **¡Wola! Aquí bien contentas de que nuestro fanfic fuera tan bien recibido. ;D

**Akari: **Discúlpenla, es que bebió demasiada soda y comió demasiado picante. u.u Las dos cosas la ponen hiperactiva. u.u

**Hikari: **Ay, si, tu no eres hiperactiva...saca una barra de chocolate

**Akari: **¬ E-eso...es...¡¿chocolate!

**Hikari: **Sip, y con almendras...

**Akari: **¡Dámela! ToT

**Hikari: **Te la doy si escribes. XP

**Akari: **¬¬ De acuerdo.

**Hikari: **Buena hermana...se la avienta como bola de baseball

**Akari: **¡Chocolate! come alegremente sin importar el terrible golpe que le dio

**Hikari: **De acuerdo, como creo que no les interesan los problemas de hiperactividad de mi hermana o míos, creo que hay que darles el nuevo capítulo. PERO ANTES...no nos pertenece Get Backers ni alguno de sus personajes, si así fuera, probablemente estarían viendo esto en vez de leerlo.

Capítulo 2

Se dirigieron todos a clase de química con la profesora Himiko, pero en el corto camino que hay, nuestros personajes se chiflan un poco.

-¡Vamos a volarnos la clase!- dijo Ban saltando en frente de la bola de ineptos.

-Ban, las clases no pueden volar.- dijo Juubei.

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes de lo que hablo.- respondió Ban -¡VAMOS A SALTARNOS LA CLASE!-

De pronto algo pareció caer del cielo solo para regañar a Ban. ¡Es un ave! No, ¡es un avión!¡ES KAGAMI, EL PROFESOR DE DISCIPLINA! ¡Todos corran! Los alumnos parecían haber visto un ave o un avión, pero Kagami, el maestro de disciplina, había saltado desde el balcón del campus (no pregunten donde consiguieron uno) al escuchar que Ban estaba incitando a los inocentes alumnos a 'volarse' la clase.

-Así que tenemos un rebelde aquí.- dijo Kagami agarrando de la oreja a Ban -Asistirás a clases, lo quieras o no.-

Kagami llevó a Ban de la oreja y los demás lo siguieron como buenos alumnos: calladitos y en fila a la clase de química. Todos se esperaban que, como Sakura era la favorita de MakubeX, Ban iba a ser el favorito de Himiko.

-Himiko, este bándalo se quería saltar la clase.- dijo Kagami aún sin soltar al pobre Ban.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Kagami.- contestó Himiko.

-No hay formalidades entre nosotros-, dijo Kagami -llámame Kagami, no profesor.-

-Está bien, Kagami,- dijo Himiko sonriendo -con tu permiso, tengo que empezar la clase.-

Kagami dejó el aula dejando a muchos alumnos traumados y a Ban con la oreja roja y la cara verde. Ya se había perdido casi la mitad de la clase.

-Bueno...pues...creo que ya nos conocemos, así que les aplicaré un muy simple examen.- dijo Himiko -No se califica, solo quiero ver que tanto tienen que aprender. Veamos... quien puede repartirlos... ¡Emishi! Por favor reparte los exámenes.-

Emishi repartió los exámenes brincando por el salón como conejo loco, Ban pasó de verde seco a verde esmeralda. Ya repartidos los exámenes, se vio claramente como todos se sintieron impotentes ante la hoja de papel con tinta que tenían en frente.

(**A/N; Akari: **-se saborea el chocolate-)

El examen era fácil, preguntas tontas que todos nos sabemos, de hecho la primera pregunta era: ¿Qué es H2O? Pero aquí los personajes tienen una seria falta de neuronas y una severa falta de juicio.

Ban se acercó al examen de Emishi -Pss.- dijo sin resultado -¡Pssssssssssssssssssst!-

-¿Eh?- dijo Emishi.

-¡Pásame la uno!- dijo Ban.

-La respuesta es 'agua'.- dijo Emishi en voz baja.

-¡Profesora, Ban se está copiando!- dijo Kazuki alzando la mano.

-¡BAN!- dijo Himiko -¡Hoy no tendrás recreo!-

-¡Cabeza de hilo!- gritó Ban lanzando un borrador a Kazuki con pésima puntería.

-Ja, ja.- dijo Kazuki en tono burlón -¡La fallaste!-

Ban simplemente miró a Kazuki con la palabra 'Jagan' escrita en su cara, por lo que Kazuki tuvo que guardar silencio y contestar su examen...desafortunadamente, Himiko vio la expresión de Ban. -Ban, tienes diez puntos menos en conducta.- dijo simplemente.

-Pe-pero...¡yo no hice nada!- gritó algo desesperado Ban.

-Y otros diez puntos menos por interrumpir la clase e impedirles a tus compañeros hacer su examen, además de contradecir a un profesor.- Himiko miró su reloj (**A/N; Hikari: **Digamos que todos tienen reloj de pulsera. XP). -Faltan diez minutos para que se acabe la clase, todos pueden irse excepto Ban, Emishi y Sakura.-

Todos se fueron a descansar un rato de _tan _arduo día que estaban teniendo mientras que Himiko tenía una charla muy seria con Ban.

_Mientras tanto, con los otros alumnos..._

-¡Eehhhhh!- dijo Ginji -Ban y Himiko, sentados bajo un árbol, viviendo amor apache...-

Kazuki interrumpió -Ginji, no seas irrespetuoso.-

-Hay mucho amor en el aire, la ternura de Sakura y MakubeX, el amor apache de Ban y Himiko...- dijo Ginji - ¡Ahora falta ver a Ren y Kazu-chan!-

- A mi no me gusta Ren, solo es una amiga.- respondió Kazuki tratando de no alterarse.

- Pues ya veremos.- dijo Shido.-

_En el salón..._

-Tu comportamiento es inaceptable, no estará permitido en mi clase.- dijo Himiko. Luego le dio un laaargo sermón acerca de la honestidad académica y el comportamiento apropiado, mientras que Emishi observaba curioso y Sakura escuchaba atentamente.

-Disculpe, profesora.- dijo Emishi.

-¿Si?- dijo a su vez Himiko.

-¿Por que Sakura y yo estamos aquí?-

-A eso voy. Ustedes dos van a ser tutores de Ban y enseñarle el comportamiento adecuado.-

-¿Nos podemos retirar, profesora?- dijo Sakura. -Se nos hace tarde para la clase de biología.-

-Si claro, pueden ir a su clase.- dijo Himiko, mientras que Kagami llegaba justo detrás de Ban para que no intentara escaparse de clase...de nuevo.

-Odio la escuela.- murmuró Ban entre dientes, mientras era escoltado por Kagami con la profesora Ren y sus alumnos, que de nuevo habían dejado a Sakura y Emishi atrás.

**Hikari: **Es en serio, Akari _si _estaba comiendo chocolates con almendra.

**Akari: **¿No eras tu la que había dicho que a nadie le importaban los problemas de hiperactividad que tuvieramos?

**Hikari: **¬¬ Si, ¿algún problema?

**Akari: **No, nada...

**Hikari: **Bueno, ya que llegaron hasta aquí, ¿por que no dejan un review? ¿Y felicitan a Akari por su cumpleaños de paso?

**Akari: **¬¬ Sabes, no se los tenías que decir.

**Hikari: **antes de que su hermana la mate ¡Adiós, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!

**Akari: **¡No maten a nadie! XD

**_Agradecimientos: _**Nos gustaría agradecerles a todos por ser tan buenos en sus reviews, y a _Constances _por la propaganda. XD

**_Disculpas: _**Hikari lo acaba de notar...casi al final del primer capítulo, cometimos un error realmente estúpido. u.u Solo miren esto:

-Vayan a su clase de **_biología_**.- dijo MakubeX, harto de ver tanta ignorancia a su alrededor.

Todos se dirigieron a la clase de **_química_**, contentos de salir de la de computación, y dándoles la espalda a Sakura y Emishi, los "favoritos de los maestros".

Nos disculpamos por tan tonto error, desde un principio iba a ser química, no biología, así que eso fue lo que escribimos, pero en el siguiente capítulo si es la clase de biología.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hikari: **¡Estoy de vuelta!

**Akari: **... ¿y yo que? ¡Yo soy la que escribe!

**Hikari: **le pone la mano en la cabeza a Akari Ay, hermanita...

**Akari: **¬¬ ¡Si soy mayor que tu! Y más alta también. XD

**Hikari: **...¡NOOOOO! ¡No soy una enana! ¡¿Y que si mido once centímetros menos de lo que debería!

**Akari: **O.o ¿De verdad son once?

**Hikari: **Eh...¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

Capítulo 3

Se fueron todos a la clase de biología, sin intenciones de 'volarse' la clase sabiendo que el ave-avión-profesor-de-disciplina-Kagami los estaba viendo, particularmente a Ban, quién el primer día ya se había ganado reputación de rebelde.

_-Que bueno que decidiste venir, haces falta por aquí.- _se oía a Ren decir por teléfono -_Pero ven rápido, por favor se puntual, ya voy a dar mi primera clase.- _dijo, y colgó el teléfono.

Los traumados alumnos, entre ellos el intrigado Kazuki, entraron al salón de clases, listos para otro examen evaluativo, como los otros dos maestros lo habían hecho.

-Buenos días, profesora Ren.- dijo Kazuki esperando que Ren le contestara con un 'Solo llámame Ren.'

-Buenos días, alumnos,- dijo Ren -espero no les moleste si espero a alguien antes de empezar mi clase. Por mientras pueden charlar en voz baja.-

A nadie le importaba mucho que digamos quien fuera a quien la profesora esperaba, claro, solo a Kazuki (**A/N Akari: **como es obvio en todos los fics que escribo). ¿Quién le hacía tanta falta a Ren? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. En menos de cinco minutos, alguien tocó la puerta. Ren corrió a abrir, pero no sin antes sacudirse la ropa y arreglarse el cabello un poco. Abrió la puerta, era Toshiki.

-¡Hola, Toshiki!- dijo Ren.

-Buenos días, profesora.- contestó Toshiki.

-Llámame Ren.- dijo Ren -Vamos, pasa, te estaba esperando.-

-PROFESORA- dijo Kazuki tratando de remarcar el 'profesora' para que Ren se diera cuenta de que a el no le había dicho lo de las no formalidades -Ahora que Toshiki está aquí, hay que empezar la clase.-

-Cinco puntos menos, Fuuchoin, por hablarle mal a un profesor.- dijo Ren.

-Pero...-

-Y cinco más por contestar.- Ren interrumpió a "Fuuchoin".

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kazuki hundiéndose en su pupitre enojado y con los brazos cruzados en señal de frustración.

-No seas apático, Kazuki.- dijo Toshiki burlándose.

-Toshiki tiene razón.- dijo Ren -Lo siento, pero tienes otros cinco puntos menos por APATÍA (**Diccionario de Akari: _Apatía: _**_sust. _Excusa estúpida de las profesoras _apáticas _para bajar puntos a los pobres e inocentes estudiantes que tanto sufren día a día solo en pensar que si cruzan los brazos los van a regañar).- (**Lecciones de vida con Hikari: _De Hikari para Kazuki: _**Nunca debes mostrar tu apatía frente a una loca- perdón, profesora- que tenga el poder de bajar puntos.)

Kazuki tuvo que enderezarse y prestar atención a la clase. -Para prevenir a gente que trate de copiarse- Ren miró de una manera horrible a Ban, quien se encogió en su pupitre -su prueba va a ser oral, no escrita como lo hicieron sus anteriores maestros.- terminó y sacó dos hojas: una con los nombres de los alumnos por orden alfabético y la otra con las preguntas que iba a hacer y sus respectivas respuestas. (**A/N: Hikari: **Saben, nuestras maestras se equivocan _demasiado_ seguido. u.u Nosotros los alumnos las tenemos que corregir. o.o XD)

-Primera pregunta: - dijo Ren -¿Qué significa ADN?-

-¡Yo se! ¡Yo se!- dijo Toshiki -Acido Desoxiribonucléico.-

-Toshiki, tienes cien.-

-¿Cómo se llama el pigmento de las plantas?-

-Clorofila.- contestó Sakura-

-Correcto.- dijo Ren-Tienes cien.-

Así fue todo el examen, todos contestaron al menos una pregunta, menos Kazuki, el más ignorante de la clase de Biología. Ren lo citó después de clases para hablar con el 'muy seriamente' (**Diccionario de Akari: _seriamente: _**_Adv. _Sin rodeos, significa que tienes problemas _serios._)

_Después de clases..._

-Kazuki, estoy muy decepcionada de tu comportamiento u.u.- dijo Ren -Si tu conducta no mejora, te tendré que...tendré que...¡_mandarte con el psicólogo!_-

-Profesora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Kazuki.

-Claro.-

-¿A usted le gusta Toshiki?-

-¡No respondo preguntas personales!- (**A/N: Hikari: **¡NOOOOO! ¡Luis Miguel!) dijo Ren -Vete a clase de cocina, antes de que pierdas mas puntos y repruebes aquí.-

_Fuera del salón..._

_-UUUUUUUU- _aulló Toshiki - ¡Que te estoy ganando a Ren!-

-¬¬ Cállate, Toshiki.- contestó Kazuki.

-Jaja, es el karma, cabeza de hilo.- dijo Ban.

-Cállate, que tu no tienes mucha suerte tampoco.- dijo Kazuki.

-Vamos a hacer un juego de amigos.- dijo Toshiki -Veamos quien de los dos consigue ser el _ favorito _de la profesora de Biología. ¡Ups! Ella dijo que no la llamara _profesora.-_

_-_¿Puedo ser el referi?- preguntó Juubei.

-Claro.- dijo Toshiki.

-Ya verás Toshiki, ya verás.- dijo Kazuki.

**Hikari: **Y así termina tristemente otro episodio de nuestro fanfic. u.u

**Akari: **Siento decirte que no son episodios, sino capítulos. ¬¬

**Hikari: **¿¡Y tu crees que no lo se? o.ó

**Akari: **Está bien, nos vamos antes de que se le ocurra matarme.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hikari: **¡Y estamos de vuelta...de nuevo!

**Akari: **ñ.ñU

**Hikari: **Y perdonen si el capítulo anterior no les gustó por ser ToshikixRenxKazuki...idea llevada a cabo sin autorización mía por parte de mi hermana.

**Akari: **¿Quieren la explicación?

**Hikari: ** ¬¬ Excusa, querrás decir...¿algo que decir en tu favor?

**Akari: **empieza a escribir la excusa

**Hikari: **¡Excusa al final!

Capítulo 4

Todos se dirigieron a la clase de cocina con la profesora Natsumi, con Kazuki un poco rezagado, para encontrarse...en la diminuta cocina del Honky Tonk.

-Eh...disculpen, pero ya que aquí les va a dar claustrofobia y demasiado calor si entran todos juntos, la mitad tendrá que ir con el psicólogo.- dijo Natsumi.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginji, aunque la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Y por que tenemos que ir con el psicólogo?- dijo algo enojado Ban.

-Por que,- le respondió Natsumi, -si no van, tendrán una mala calificación.-

-¡¿Y que tiene que ver nuestra calificación con eso!- prácticamente gritó Shido (**A/N: **Sentimos nuestro error- ¡Shido no había hablado! XD)

-Ah, veo que eres el primero que va a hablar con el psicólogo Teshimine.- dijo Natsumi cruzando las manos.

-¡¿Teshimine!- dijo Ginji.

-Serás el segundo.- dijo Natsumi.

-Creo que es mejor no hacerla enojar.- dijo Ban a Ginji, en supuesta 'voz baja', pero Natsumi lo escuchó.

-Tenemos al tercer candidato.- dijo Natsumi. -¿Alguien se ofrece?-

Todos consideraron las alternativas, cocina o psicología...naturalmente, todos querían cocina.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Natsumi sonriendo, -ya que veo que no quieren ir con el psicólogo...¡sacaremos el nombre de un sombrero!-

Los alumnos asintieron, y los que quedaban sin ser sentenciados-- perdón, mandados-- con el psicólogo anotaron sus nombres en un trozo de papel que les dio la profesora.

-Y ahora...- Natsumi revolvió los nombres en el sombrero (**A/N: Hikari: **Todos los maestros tienen un sombrero guardado para estos casos...está bien, una caja, pero esto es una comedia, así que no digan nada) -y el ganador; o más bien ganadora, es...-

Sakura, por la lógica de que era la única mujer, se fue con los otros hacia la oficina de Teshimine.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Natsumi, -ya que somos cinco...¡vamos a preparar una pizza!-

_Con el psicólogo..._

_-_Muy bien, antes de comenzar la terapia en grupo, necesito saber de cada alumno, así que tendré que hacerles unas preguntas simples (**Diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos de Akari: **_'preguntas simples': sin._preguntas personales, preguntas íntimas, preguntas obvias. _ant. _preguntas no personales, preguntas que no te van a avergonzar.) -dijo Teshimine, el psicólogo -Para esto, necesitaré que se salgan los tres. Damas primero. Sakura, siéntate.-

Los hombres se salieron y dejaron solos a Sakura y Teshimine para las 'preguntas'. Uno de esos momentos en los que ser caballerosos les convenía.

-Y bien...- dijo Teshimine -¿hay algo que te preocupe?-

-Siento que todo va dirigido a mi.- contestó Sakura, y Teshimine anotó algo en una libreta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, hoy me ha pasado de todo, por ejemplo, en una elección al azar salí yo y ahora soy la primera en ser entrevistada.-

-¿Y cómo te hizo _sentir _eso?- dijo tomando notas de nuevo.

-Como con una extraña mala suerte._-_

_-_Puedes salir, y de paso dile a Ginji que el sigue.- dijo terminando de tomar las notas.

Sakura salió, suspiró de alivio y le dijo a Ginji que pasara con el psicólogo. Todos se quedaron viendo mientras Ginji se acercaba a la puerta, con algo de alivio, al darse cuenta de que Sakura había salido viva.

-¡Valor, Ginji! ¡Valor!- dijo Ban.

Ginji entró. El lugar no estaba _tan _terrible, no era para morirse como todos pensaban. Ahora, esperaba que las 'preguntas simples' no fueran tan difíciles como todos pensaban.

-Siéntate, Ginji.- dijo Teshimine.

-¡Hola!- dijo Ginji con su frescura infantil (**A/N Akari: **'frescura infantil'... ¿Desde cuando hablo así?)

-Vayamos a las preguntas.-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- dijo, ya tomando sus notas, cosa que ponía algo nervioso a la víctima, perdón, a Ginji.

-¡Me estoy perdiendo la diversión de la clase de cocina!-

Teshimine tomó nota y pasó a la siguiente pregunta: -¿Por qué?-

-Por que... - Ginji sudaba tratando de idear una excusa, pero no se sacaba a Natsumi de la mente.- ...me mandaron aquí.- (Ginji diciendo cosas lógicas por primera vez en su vida ¡Apocalipsis!)

-¿Cómo te hizo _sentir _eso?-

-...excluido...- dijo Ginji, otra vez usando la lógica, levantando ciertas sospechas en el psicólogo.

_-_Puedes salir, y llama a Shido.-

Ginji obedeció y después se sentó aliviado, casi le sacaban la verdad. Se sentía orgulloso de las respuestas que había dado, por un momento se sintió 'superior'. Shido entró, menos nervioso que los demás.

-Hagamos esto rápido, para que se puedan ir a tiempo.- dijo Teshimine.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

-Solo espero no ser un desastre en clase de música.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que... digamos que mi personalidad cambia dependiendo de mi compañía.-

-¿Y cómo te hace _sentir _eso?-

-...¿nervioso?-

-Gracias, ahora sal y llama a Ban.- dijo Teshimine tomando nota de la _laaaaarga_ entrevista que había tenido con Shido.

-Entra ya, serpiente tarada.- dijo Shido en cuanto salio del salón.

-¿Y qué...- dijo Ban.-...eres un loco, chico mono?-

-Cállate y entra, Ban.- dijo Teshimine desde adentro.

Ban entró. Estaba bastante confiado, al ver que todos, incluso el chico mono, habían salido con vida, además su orgullo siempre le ha impedido ponerse nervioso.

-¿Entonces estoy loco?- dijo Ban, cerrando la puerta.

-No podré comprobarlo a menos que me contestes las tres preguntas.- dijo Teshimine.

-O sea que si piensas que estoy loco.-

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

-Si, que usted piensa que estoy loco.- dijo con orgullo de su 'inteligente' respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que algo me dice que todos los maestros están en mi contra.-

-¿Cómo te hace _sentir _eso?-

-¿Y a usted que le importa? Algo me dice que _usted_ es el loco.-

-Te crees muy listo, Ban, pero yo se que es lo que te pasa ¬w¬. Ahora dile a tus compañeros que pueden regresar a la clase de cocina.-

_De regreso a la cocina del Honky Tonk..._

-Debo aceptarlo, a pesar de todo el desastre que causaron, valió la pena su esfuerzo- dijo la profesora Natsumi. Juubei, Toshiki, Emishi y Kazuki dieron gritos de triunfo y un puñetazo al aire. -Aunque así sea- continuó Natsumi, haciendo callar a sus alumnos -tendré que quitarles puntos a todos por el desastre que causaron.-

A lo que Natsumi se refería era que por no seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra, todos estaban llenos de salsa de tomate, un mueble estaba quemado, los lentes de Emishi y la chaqueta de Toshiki también se habían quemado y ya no existían, por lo que el suelo estaba lleno de una asquerosa mezcla de salsa de tomate y agua por intentar apagar el incendio, y encima, por cometer demasiados errores, habían usado el doble de los ingredientes, dejando así a los que fueron con Teshimine sin lo necesario para cocinar.

-Y Kazuki, Toshiki y Juubei tienen otros diez puntos menos por la pelea que tuvieron.- dijo Natsumi.

-¡Pero yo solo estaba protegiendo a Kazuki!- reclamó Juubei.

-Aun así, no es razón para dejar inmóvil a Toshiki por diez minutos, ni por quemar su chaqueta. Su calificación es: Kazuki Fuuchuoin: 8; Emishi Haruki: 9; Juubei Kakei: 8; y Toshiki Uryuu: 8. Pueden retirarse, tienen que ir con el profesor Teshimine para su sesión de psicología.-

Los recién salidos de clase de cocina se dirigieron a la oficina de Teshimine, cruzándose con los que iban hacia cocina. -¿Cómo estuvo la clase?- preguntó intrigado Ginji.

-Ya verán,- dijo Kazuki recordando el desastre que era la cocina, -¿y cómo estuvo psicología?-

-No está mal,- dijo Sakura- pero Teshimine nos hizo preguntas que parecen no servir para nada.-

-Tal vez signifiquen otra cosa.- dijo Juubei.

-Tal vez...- dijo Sakura -Aunque quiera ir a cocina, no puedo esperar al receso.-

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió el resto a coro, y se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas clases.

**Hikari: **¡Terminamos! Ahora, Akari nos dará su excusa.

**Akari: **¬¬ 'Excusa' se escucha como si hubiera cometido un crimen o algo así.

**Hikari: **Bueno, aunque así sea, da tu excusa ya. n.n

**Akari: **Pues... jeje... este... ¡Lo sabrán en el transcurso de la historia!

**Hikari: **Rayos. ¬¬ ¡CHA-I-TOOO! (a quien va dirigido sabrá por su propia cuenta que va para ella, si acaso usa la lógica)


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Hikari: **Regresamos...casi al final de nuestras vacaciones. T.T

**Akari: **¡No me recuerdes la escuela!

**Hikari: **Pues te aguantas por que tienes que escribir. XD

**Akari: **¿Y por que yo?

**Hikari: **Por que tu sabes de psicología.

**Akari: **¬¬ Claro que no. Tu sabes más que yo por que te mandaron con la psicóloga en la escuela.

**Hikari: **¬¬ A ti te hubieran mandado también si tu maestra fuera anti-anime y te hubiera escuchado hablar de anime.

**Akari: **¡El punto es que no fui con la psicóloga! nOn

**Hikari: **En todo caso, lo que nos hizo no fue psicología, nos dijo a mis amigos y a mi cosas estúpidas como que no confundiéramos la realidad con la fantasía, cosa que obviamente no hacemos.

**Akari: **¿Ya quieres que escriba?

**Hikari: **empuja a Akari hacia la computadora ¡Pero luego sigo yo de escribir! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Akari: **'rara' (esos son pensamientos) ¡OK! (ADVERTENCIA: Alto contenido de OOC)

Ban, Ginji, Sakura y Shido se quedaron a limpiar, pues sus queridísimos compañeros no habían dejado ingredientes para hacer otra pizza. Uno de esos momentos en los que hubieran preferido mil veces estar con el psicólogo. Pero si con eso obtendrán el anhelado diez en cocina, pues era mas o menos un buen trato (o un buen soborno, para ser más precisos).

Juubei, Toshiki, Kazuki y Emishi fueron al salón del psicólogo tratando de caminar mas lento que salvavidas de Nenas de la Bahía. Uno de esos momentos en los que preferirían estar entre masas quemadas, queso fundido y malos olores en la clase de cocina. Pero el salón no estaba mas que a cinco metros del de cocina, así que aún con su extrema lentitud, no perdieron mas de quince segundos en llegar.

-¡La otra mitad del grupo!- exclamó Teshimine con una falsa sonrisita de cirujano maniaco. Otro de esos momentos en los que Toshiki preferiría quemar otra de sus faldas de Shakira (perdón, chamarra) -¿Quién quiere pasar primero?- dijo otra vez con esa horrible sonrisa que tanto miedo me da que los profesores hagan.

Todos se quedaron callados. Pero Emishi ya se había formado su buena reputación con los maestros y no la iba a arruinar ahora.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- gritó enérgicamente.

-Muy bien, alguien con buenos ánimos. - dijo Teshimine, por fin alguien que no se presentaba con _apatía -_Pasa, Emishi.-

-¿No piensa que estoy loco, verdad?- dijo emishi en cuanto Teshimine terminó de cerrar la puerta.

-No lo sabré si no te hago unas preguntillas.- contestó el psicólogo.

-Está bien.-

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Pues no le diré mentiras, la verdad no estoy seguro de que a los otros les agrade que sea taaaan superior a ellos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no me han hablado.-

-¿Y cómo te hace _sentir _eso?-

-Ya no me siento tan seguro de mi mismo como antes.-

-Gracias Emishi, has sido el primero que ha estado feliz de contestar las preguntas.- dijo Teshimine tomando notas en una nueva hoja - Ahora por favor llama a Juubei.-

-¡No estoy loco! ¡No estoy loco!- cantaba Emishi al salir del salón -¡Juubei si está loco!-

-¡¿Qué!- dijo Juubei amenazando con una aguja.

-n.nU Sólo pasa al salón.- dijo Emishi.

Juubei entró al cuarto con su seriedad habitual, listo para contestar cualquier pregunta que el psicoligo le hiciera (**Diccionario de Akari: **_psicoligo: _un psicólogo maniaco etimología: del idioma de las amigas de Hikari cuando están tan locas que parecen drogadas).

-Buenos días, Juubei.- dijo Teshimine con esa falsa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Buenos días.- contestó Juubei tan serio como siempre.

-Empecemos con las preguntas.- dijo Teshimine tomando su cuaderno listo para tomar notas.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- (**A/N Akari:**¬¬ ya me hartó con su amplio cuestionario)

-Equivocarme, supongo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque todos los que se han equivocado les ha ido mal, y eso que este es el primer día de clases.-

-¿Y cómo te hace _sentir _eso?-

-Algo presionado.-

-Gracias, ahora llama a Toshiki.-

Juubei salió del cuarto igual de serio que cuando había entrado. Le dio la orden a Toshiki y se sentó a esperar con Kazuki y tratando de ignorar los chistecitos de Emishi. Toshiki entró con la cabeza en alto, como si fuera el rey del salón de psicología. Se creía el que iba a dar las mejores respuestas, aún sin saber cual era el _amplio _(nótese el tono sarcástico) cuestionario. Pero sobre todo, quería dar mejores respuestas que Kazuki (¬¬ bien obsesionado).

-¿Primera pregunta?- dijo Toshiki sentándose muy cómodo en el sillón que todo buen psicólogo (aunque Teshimine no sea de estos) tiene para las víctimas.

-¬¬ Vaya que estás apurado.- dijo el psicólogo -¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Nada. Se que puedo superar lo que sea.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que soy un ganador.- (¬¬ presumido)

Teshimine dudó por unos instantes en hacerle la tercera pregunta, pues habían sido respuestas inesperadas (y presumidas ¬¬) -¿Y cómo te hace _sentir_ eso?_-_

_-_Me hace sentir el mejor.- (**A/N Akari: **Yo le tengo una cuarta pregunta: ¿Cuándo te volviste tan presumido? **A/N Hikari: **¿No era su ego asíiiiiii casi junta dos dedos de chiquitito?)

-Gracias. (creo)- dijo Teshimine tomando notas bastante breves esta vez -Dile a Kazuki que es el siguiente.-

-Sigues, cabeza de hilo.- dijo Toshiki dejando la puerta abierta.

-¬¬ ¿Y tu desde cuándo me dices cabeza de hilo, Shakira postiza?- contestó Kazuki guardado la calma (o por lo menos intentándolo), y entró al salón, con especial cuidado de cerrar bien la puerta.

-No azotes la puerta, por favor.- dijo Teshimine.

-...- Kazuki no estaba poniendo nada de atención.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-¿No está escuchando la Shakira postiza, verdad?-

-...¿Por qué?-

-Desde que entramos a la escuela se ha vuelto un presumido y ahora parece que siempre está ahí para molestarme.- dijo kazuki, quién en realidad no estaba escuchando las preguntas, estaba hablando casi para sí mismo, pero Teshimine no se daba cuenta.

-¿Y cómo te hace _sentir_ eso?-

-¬¬ Ese Toshiki me las va a pagar por perseguirme.- (**A/N Akari: **ESE Toshiki... ¿Acaso hay otro?)

-Gracias Kazuki.- dijo Teshimine tomando notas -Ahora dile a tus compañeros que pueden salir al receso.-

-Claro.- dijo Kazuki jalando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡No azotes la---

squeeeeek- ¡PUM!

-...puerta.-

-Ya es hora del receso.- dijo Kazuki.

-¡Genial!- dijo Emishi con cara pícara -¿Listos para pasarla de lo lindo?-

-Cállate.- dijo Juubei.

-Cálmense, alumnos, no hay porque pelear.- dijo Teshimine saliendo del salón con su cuaderno y una carita muy satisfecha.

Teshimine fue a buscar a los maestros y al director para darles los resultados de los cuestionarios. Cuando los había reunido a todos, fueron a una lujosa sala de reuniones para discutir sobre los problemas de los alumnos.

-¿Qué nos traes, Teshimine?- preguntó el director.

-Malas noticias, jefe, muy malas noticias.- contestó Teshimine -Todos tienen problemas.-

-¡¿Quieres decir que estamos rodeados de locos!- preguntó Natsumi.

-No precisamente, profesora, pero todos tienen conflictos.-

-Interesante.- dijo Akabane.

-Prosiga, maestro.- dijo Paul.

-Sakura es algo paranoica, su hermano es demasiado perfeccionista, Emishi es inseguro, Shido tiene crisis de personalidad, Toshiki se cree demasiado superior --

-Lo siento,- interrumpió la profesora de biología -¿No era el ego de Toshiki así de pequeñito?- dijo haciendo lo mismo que Hikari.

-Hmmm...interesante.- dijo Akabane -Muy interesante.-

-Prosiga.- dijo la maestra de música.

-Kazuki tiene delirio de persecución, Ginji tiene maniatiqués (**Diccionario de Akari: **_maniatiqués: _sust. el ser un maniaco) y Ban es esquizofrénico.-

-¡¿ESQUIZOFRÉNICO!- exclamaron todos los maestros.

-Interesante.- dijo el profesor de laboratorio.

-¡Profesor!- dijo la profesora de pintura -¡Ya basta con el 'interesante'!-

-Hmmm...que interesante comportamiento de su parte.-

-¬¬-

**Hikari: **¡Y se acabo el capítulo! Si llegaron hasta aquí, manden review ya que tenemos tan solo un promedio de 5.5 por capítulo, y si seguimos así...vamos a llegar a muy pocos reviews. u.u

**Akari: **Ay, por favor, no son tan pocos. ¬¬

**Hikari: **¬¬ Si son.

**Akari: **No.

**Hikari: **Sip.

**Akari: **No y punto final.

**Hikari: **¡Oye, ese era mi diálogo!

**Akari: **Entonces ibas a decir que no. n.n

**Hikari: **¬¬ Rayos. De acuerdo, el siguiente capítulo es...¡el receso! nOn Y después, ya que tanto lo habían esperado, la clase de laboratorio con Akabane. w ¡CHA-I-TO! (¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que iba dirigido a ti, Constanza? XD)

_Nos disculpamos por hacer lo mismo que Vanina de Lira de mandarlos a la escuela. No habíamos leído su fanfic. u.u _


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Hikari: **Es tan solo esto y _luego_ la clase de laboratorio, ¡así que lean y manden review!

**Akari: **Los pobres chicos y chica (XD) al fin tendrán un pequeño descanso...

Después de la cita con el psicólogo y la desastrosa clase de cocina, los pobres y miserables alumnos al fin merecían un descanso. Hora del recreo, el único tiempo libre de todo alumno (a menos que esté castigado) en el que puede respirar aire descontaminado de maestros. Claro, que después de tanto descanso, tendrían la terrorífica clase de laboratorio con... Kurodo Akabane.

-Profesor Akabane, ¿es cierto que después del receso tendremos clase con usted?- preguntó Emishi, todo el grupo reunido para escuchar, y particularmente un muy asustado Ginji.

-Sí, hoy vamos a abrir una rana.- dijo Akabane con una sonrisa especialmente tierna.

-¡Pero es el primer día de clases!- dijo Shido mas bien con la intención de 'no quiero abrir a un pobre animal'.

-Lo siento Shido, pero es mi plan. Las profesoras de química y biología estarán ahí.- dijo Akabane.

El grupo se dispersó para ir a la cancha de fútbol rápido, para jugar un partidito de soccer con una lata de Sprite (las cosas como son XD). Pero después de un rato, cada quién quiso usar su recreo para algo diferente.

-Juubei, ¿oíste eso?- dijo Kazuki.

-Si, oí que Shido no va a querer matar a una insignificante rana.-

-No Juubei (bueno si). La _profesora_ Ren va a estar ahí.- dijo Kazuki, poniéndole demasiado énfasis a la palabra 'profesora' -Y puedo hacer quedar mal a Toshiki, pero necesito de tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué pasó con el Kazuki de corazón puro que yo conocía?- dijo Juubei -Antes no hubieras hecho trampa, y menos con Toshiki.-

-Esto no es trampa, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.-

-Soy el referi, no te puedo ayudar.-

-Está bien-, suspiró Kazuki con enojo -¡lo haré solo!-

Kazuki se fue al laboratorio con mucha prisa y tan silencioso como una sombra. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Su plan era atacar el punto débil de Toshiki (en este fic): el asco. Las ranas estaban en unas cajas de zapatos agujeradas, las tapas pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Sería un problema quitar la cinta sin dejar rastro, pero para eso usó su habilidad especial. Se escuchó un cascabeleo seguido de un sorpresivo aullido del viento que acabó cerrando la puerta tan azotadamente como cuando el la había cerrado en la oficina de Teshimine.

Kazuki había roto una de las cintas adhesivas de la caja del asiento de enfrente y en medio del salón, (según el, este sería el lugar de Toshiki) con un muy preciso corte. Abrió la caja y le dio tanto alimento como pudo a la rana que había dentro. Así, cuando Toshiki la abriera, se encontraría una masa apestosa de comida semidigerida, vomitaría y arruinaría su reputación. Luego caminó a la puerta, cerrada con el viento, pero cuando intentó abrirla, se percató de que el candado siempre había estado puesto, aún cuando la puerta estaba abierta, al cerrarse, el candado cumplió son su función. Kazuki hizo todo un escándalo en su intento de abrirla cuando...

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se escuchó una voz femenina hablar desde adentro del cuarto de químicos.

Kazuki se estremeció. (Uh-oh...)

-¡Kazuki!- dijo Ren casi con un salto y apenas manteniendo unos frascos en sus manos -¡Me diste un susto terrible! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no se les tiene permitido estar en las aulas en horas de receso.-

-Yo...-

-Si el director se entera de esto, estaré en problemas y tu saldrás reprobando la materia.- dijo Ren algo nerviosa -Así que por favor, sal y no dejes que nadie te vea, y no le diré a nadie que te vi.-

-Gracias, _profesora.- _dijo Kazuki.

-Creí que sabías que podías llamarme simplemente por mi nombre.-

-Gracias de nuevo, _profesora.-_ bromeó Kazuki muy a la Will de Piratas del Caribe.

Ren se sonrojó un poco -¿Sabes? yo no quiero que repruebes...-dijo pateando una lata invisible -Que este encuentro inesperado se quede entre nosotros ¿Sí?-

-Está bien.-

-¡Promételo!-

-Claro, lo prometo.- (**Diccionario de Akari: **_"lo prometo" : _en este caso, expresión para aclarar que no dirá nada a menos que se trate de presumírselo a Toshiki.)

Ren abrió la puerta y ayudó a Kazuki (quien ahora cantaba de alegría) a salir con la excusa de que le estaba ayudando a cargar sus cosas porque 'estaban muy pesadas para ella'. Juubei y Kagami observaban desde diferentes ángulos la escena. Juubei anotó un punto a favor del maestro de los hilos y Kagami tenía un nuevo chisme que no sabía si decir o no.

_Mientras tanto... _

_-_Pero profesora...- dijo Akabane -será _interesante_.-

-Por última vez, profesor, no tengo ningún _interés_ en ver con abren una rana, además estaré ocupada con la profesora de música.- dijo Clayman.

-_Interesante, _no sabía que usted era ecologista.-

-Existe una gran variedad de palabras, ¿por que se limita a una?-

-_Interesante_, ¿dónde encontrarlas?-

-Existen diccionarios de sinónimos y antónimos.- (A/N Akari: el mío es uno XD)

-_Interesante.-_

_En un lugar oscuro..._

_-..._y desde ese entonces los llaman...los trovadores errantes.- dijo Emishi con un solemne y misterioso tono, y con una linterna que descansaba vertical en su barbilla.

-Emishi, eso es ridículo.- dijo Sakura, de quien se esperaba el típico grito asustado -¿Cómo es que no hemos visto nada entonces?-

Todos estaban sentados en un círculo, contaban historias de terror en la parte mas oscura del campus. Emishi contó una muy peculiar, se decía que ese campus estaba construido encima de un antiguo cementerio, pero al querer deshacerse de las lápidas, estas habían desaparecido y no pudieron ser removidas del sitio. Se rumoraba que a media noche, a la luz de la luna llena, se podían ver las lápidas, y si se tenía suerte, oír el canto de las almas en pena.

-_Take love, get all love, get back love in our hands...- _se escuchó cantar una voz masculina desde afuera.

-_¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!­-_ gritaron histéricos todos al oir el misterioso canto. De pronto, la puerta se empezó a abrir con un agudo ruido -_¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

-¿Qué hacen en el cuarto de limpieza?- dijo Kazuki abriendo la puerta para que la luz dejara ver un montón de trapeadores, escobas, esponjas y otras cosas.

-¿Ven? no hay ningún trovador errante, solo es Kazuki.- dijo Sakura con un tono de 'se los dije'.

-Acepta que por un momento, solo uno chiquito, estuviste muy asustada.- dijo Emishi.

-Si, pero no existe.-

-Si existe.- dijo Clayman entrando en escena sin que nadie la viera.

-¿Entonces la historia es cierta?- preguntó Sakura.

-Una vez mi madre me dijo que cuando los espíritus tienen un pendiente, ellos se quedan en el mundo de los vivos, y los que se hayan quedado con alguna deuda, ahora están en este campus, quieren cumplir sus pendientes y descansar en paz.- dijo Clayman, y con un tono mas solemne que el de Emishi.

Todos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio mientras Clayman se marchaba.

-¡Yo me voy!- dijo Emishi, levantándose torpemente de entre una cubeta y una escoba.

-¡También yo!- dijo chibi Ginji con lagrimitas de niño cuiquito asustado. En menos de lo que canta un gallo (los gallos deben de cantar bien feo, porque cuando cantan, se les salen todos los gallos), ya no había nadie en le cuarto de limpieza a menos de que cuenten a los trapeadores, esponjas, cubetas y escobas como gente (Si las gallinas cantaran...¿también se les saldrían todos los gallos?).

_De vuelta en el patio..._

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer!- decía Shido fuera de sí -¡No quiero matar a un pobre animal!-

-Relájate, es solo una rana.- dijo Emishi -Las ranas no sienten, son de hule.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Entones usa una excusa para salir del salón.- dijo Emishi -Algo así como: "Necesito ir al baño".- (**Diccionario de Akari:**_ "necesito ir al baño": _expresión usada a diario por estudiantes en todo el mundo para perder clase usando las necesidades naturales de escudo protector anti problemas.)

-¿Y si no me da permiso?-

-Dile a Madoka que mande una nota.-

-¡Ni que fuera mi mamá!-

_Diez segundos después..._

_­-_¡Por favor Madoka!-

-Shido, me gustaría justificar tu falta, pero no si te encuentran en otra aula sin un maestro estarás en problemas.-

-¿Y si te quedas?-

-Shido, tengo una junta con la maestra de arte, estamos pensando en dar música y pintura en la materia.- dijo Madoka con tono de lástima -Estaré bastante ocupada.-

Shido estaba en serios problemas. pero ahora, la ridícula excusa de Emishi parecía un plan muy efectivo (¿Será porque no le quedaba de otra?). Usaría esa táctica para liberar a una rana de la muerte. Pero luego la duda lo invadió de nuevo: ¿Qué pasaría con las otras pobres criaturas? Ese plan requería mas esfuerzo mental. Definitivamente no tenía el apoyo de Emishi, a quien en cierto modo bizarro le gusta la sangre. Pero nuestro chico mono aún tenía tiempo en su recreo para pensar en algo.

_En algún lugar del patio..._

-¡Ban-chan!- dijo chibi Ginji -¡No quiero ir con él!-

-Ya basta, idiota, solo dile al principio de la clase que tienes que ir al baño y tárdate mucho.-

-Pero Ban, no tengo ganas, además, ¿cómo me voy a tardar si no estoy estreñido?-

Sape para Ginji.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Ban-chan!- dijo chibi Ginji con lagrimitas -¡Eso duele!-

-¡A lo que me refiero es a que te refugies en el baño! ¡Ni siquiera tienes que usarlo!-

-¡Eres un genio, Ban!-

-Lo sé.-

_En algún OTRO lugar del patio..._

_-_Ya verás como me gano a Ren.- dijo Toshiki.

-Van empatados, Toshiki, y el día aún no acaba, no cantes victoria.-

-Ella dijo 'se quedará entre _nosotros_' , y dijo que no me quería reprobar.- dijo Kazuki ahora sintiéndose superior -Ella me ama.-

-¿Pero quién de ustedes la quiere más?-

-¡Yo!- dijo Kazuki muy fuerte, como esperando que Toshiki lo gritara también.

-Kazuki.- dijo Toshiki sonriendo -Yo no la quiero.-

-¿¡Entonces por qué haces esto?- dijo Kazuki con mucho coraje.

-Sólo quiero jugar un poco, eso es todo.- dijo Toshiki con un tono relajado -Es tan divertido engañar a algunas chicas...-

-¡Toshiki eres un maldito!- dijo Kazuki dirigiendo su puño a la cara de Toshiki con tal impulso que hasta alcanzó a abanicar un poco a Juubei.

-¡Espera!- dijo Juubei deteniendo el golpe -Kazuki, lo quieras o no, esto _si _es un juego, no puedes culparlo por querer ganar, si tu aceptaste el reto.-

-¡Pero está jugando con ella!- dijo Kazuki.

Desde atrás de Juubei, Toshiki le mostró la lengua al maestro de los hilos.

-¿Qué pasó con esos días en los que ustedes eran amigos?- dijo Juubei.

-Este es un juego entre amigos, -dijo Toshiki -el es el que se puso agresivo.-

Mientras tanto, Kagami metía a Kazuki en problemas. Guardó el secreto de que Ren lo había visto, pero si reportó que el maestro de los hilos Kazuki Fuuchuoin había sido visto en el laboratorio en horas de receso. Después de todo, no era su trabajo meter en problemas a los maestros... ¡sino a los alumnos!

-Entonces, profesor, ¿dice que Kazuki estuvo en el laboratorio?- dijo Akabane, quien apenas había dejado de fastidiar a la pobre Clayman hasta sacarla de sí.

-Sí.- contestó Kagami, ambos con sonrisa de gatito.

-Interesante.- dijo Akabane -Esto lo tiene que saber el director.-

-¡Señor director!- gritaron ambos al ver pasar al director leyendo el diario.

-¿Si?-

-Kazuki estaba en el laboratorio en el receso.- dijo Kagami.

-¿Cuál propone que sea su castigo?- preguntó Akabane esperando que el castigo fuera una batalla o algo así.

-Bájenle puntos.- dijo Paul.

-¿En qué materia? -preguntó Kagami, pues disciplina no lo calificaban como algo en 'buenos hábitos' o algo así, se manejaba bajando puntos.-

Paul pensó un rato, y después recordó la confusión de Kazuki entre el ADN y las neuronas, y tomó su decisión -En Biología,- dijo Paul -infórmenle a la profesora.-

Kazuki ya estaba al borde de reprobar, y ahora con esto, solo un milagro lo salvaría de reprobar la materia en el primer DÍA de clases. Y en clase de laboratorio se les pueden rebajar puntos en química o biología. Pero Kazuki no era el único con problemas: Toshiki abriría una rana con comida semidigerida, Shido mataría a un animal, Ginji estaría frente a frente con Akabane, y todos los demás tendrían que soportar ver las viseras de las ranas.

**Hikari: **Y con esto terminamos el receso, y sigue lo que esperaban: ¡LABORATORIO CON AKABANE! grito de fanática loca (aunque no lo sea) Me imagino su cara al abrir una rana n.n.

**Akari: **Seh... tantas son las ganas por hacerlo que en el primer día lo planea.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hikari: **Lo único que hay que decir es que estamos basandonos un poco en nuestros compañeros de escuela. u.u

**Akari: **¡Más que nada los mios! XD

Sonó la campana y los estudiantes fueron directo al laboratorio, la mayoría anhelando que el día acabara. Kazuki abrió la puerta ansioso por ver a Toshiki a caer en su trampa de la rana sobrealimentada. Se acomodaron igual que en todas las otras clases, el plan iba perfecto para el maestro de los hilos, pero no contaba con que Ginji se sentaba a la izquierda de Toshiki, y este a la izquierda del maestro de los hilos. ¿Que tiene que ver esto? Ginji pensaba volarse la clase.

-¡Profesor Akabane!- dijo Ginji en una perfecta actuación.

-¿Si?- contestó Dr. Jackal.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- preguntó de nuevo actuando.

-Ahora no.-

-¡Me estoy haciendo!- dijo Ginji con cara de sufrimiento.

-Está bien, puedes ir.- dijo Akabane, y Ginji salió disparado -Mientras tanto, Toshiki, recórrete al lugar de Ginji, y Kazuki, tú al de Toshiki, Sakura, pasa al escritorio de Kazuki.-

-¿Por qué?- reclamó Sakura.

-Por que desde ahí atrás no vas a alcanzar a ver.- contestó Akabane.

Sakura se recorrió sin reclamar más al lugar donde antes estaba Kazuki. Ahora _Kazuki_ iba a abrir la rana sobrealimentada. Por suerte, si debilidad no es el asco, pero de verdad que iba a oler mal el laboratorio después de eso. Pero el maestro de los hilos no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba distraído tratando de oír que le estaba comentando Kagami, quien acababa de entrar, a la profesora de biología. Fue muy breve al susurrárselo a Ren, pues llevaba prisa por coquetearle un poco a Himiko.

-Ya veo.- dijo Ren haciéndose la inocente.

-Se que usted estuvo ahí.- dijo el profesor de disciplina -No le cubriré otra falla, aún sabiendo lo que el director les hace a los profesores que fallan.-

-C-claro, n-no sucederá otra vez.- dijo Ren muy temerosa, tomó su libreta de calificaciones, e hizo lo que debía -¡Pero por favor no le diga de esto!-

Kagami caminó a la puerta, le sonrió a Himiko y se fue, sin notar que Ginji no estaba presente en la clase. Por fin la clase podía empezar, Akabane estaba ansioso.

-Ahora que estamos listos, vamos a empezar.- dijo Akabane -Profesora Ren, la _cosa_.- Con 'la cosa' se refería el químico con el que 'duermen' a los animales.

-¡Claro!- dijo Ren, y se estiró tratando de alcanzar una botellita con una etiqueta de una calavera del estante de frascos. Su estatura no fue suficiente, así que Kazuki corrió a ayudarla.

-Aquí está.- dijo Kazuki entregándole la botellita a Ren.

-Gracias.- dijo Ren volteando al suelo -Kazuki... necesito verte después de clases.-

-Kazuki se quedó congelado como con los chistes de Emishi.

-¡Punto menos para Kazuki!- susurró Toshiki a Juubei -¡Voy ganando de nuevo!-

-Aquí está, profesor. -dijo Ren dándole el frasco a Akabane.

-Muy bien.- dijo Akabane con una jeringa en la mano -El primer paso es...-

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- interrumpió Shido, y pasó por todos los lugares como un simio loco tirando las cajas y liberando a las ranas -¡SEAN _LIBRES_!- (**Diccionario de Akari: **_libres: _sueltas para que los autos las aplasten, mueran de hambre, calor o frío)

-¡Shido!- gritó Emishi -¿¡Qué haces?-

Shido tomó a todas las ranas en sus brazos y salió corriendo del laboratorio para liberarlas.

-¡Eso te costará detención en receso!- dijo Akabane, pero sin salir del laboratorio.

-Pero profesor, ya no podremos hacer nada.- dijo Emishi.

-Claro, si no abrimos ranas, abriremos _ratones._-dijo Akabane con rostro de placer, y sacando una caja de cristal llena de aserrín y nos ratoncillos blancos con ojos rojos.

-¡Asco!- dijo Himiko.

-Señorita Himiko, entréguele a cada alumno una aguja con _la cosa_.- dijo Akabane inyectándole _la cosa_ a su ratón -Profesora Ren, un ratón a cada pupilo.-

-En un segundo.- dijo Himiko, entregando las agujas literalmente en un segundo, por medio de la efectiva técnica de lanzar las cosas por los aires. (A/N Akari: la que mi hermana emplea para lanzarme chocolates para sobornarme y que escriba ¬¬ ¡Exijo mejores condiciones laborales!)

-Claro profesor ¬¬.- dijo Ren, cogiendo los ratones con unos guantes de látex, y pasándolos a los alumnos, para después lavarse las manos obsesivamente.

-¿Todos los alumnos listos?- preguntó Akabane impaciente.

-_Siiiii_.- gritaron todos al estilo niñitos de preescolar contestándole al profesor.

-Bien, primero, sostengan al ratón _así,- _dijo sosteniéndole el cuerpo y la cabeza de una forma extraña -asegúrense de que no se mueva, o la inyección podría resultar para ustedes.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con bastante placer al sentir la aguja penetrar en el pobre animal -Ahora ustedes.-

-¡Profesor!- gritó Sakura con desagrado -¡Se mueve demasiado!-

-Alumno Emishi, ayúdale a la alumna Sakura.- dijo Akabane, muy ocupado escogiendo el cuchillito adecuado. Vaya difícil decisión, todos los cuchillos son _taaaan _especiales.

-¡Ah!- dijo Kazuki con tono de 'eureka', y en lugar de tomar el ratón en sus enguantadas manos, lo ató con sus hilos, para después encajar la aguja con mucha frialdad.

-Fuuchuoin, eso le costará puntos.- dijo Akabane refiriéndose a la forma en que Kazuki había atado el ratón.

Akabane pasó por todos los lugares revisando cada movimiento de los alumnos, hasta que Kagami entró de golpe e interrumpió. -¡Profesor! ¡Este alumno se metió al baño de las chicas!- dijo tomando a Ginji de la oreja como antes había tomado a Ban.

-¡Ban-chan!- dijo chibi Ginji con lagrimitas -¡No quiero tener una clase con él!-

-Idiota, ¡el truco estaba en meterse en el baño correcto!- dijo Ban.

-¿A que les temes tanto, alumno Ginji?- dijo Akabane.

-No es un que, es un _quien _y se llama Kurodo Akabane.- dijo chibi Ginji con lágrimas lechosas.

Akabane puso a Ginji en el lugar sobrante, junto con su 'kit de ratón albino y la cosa'. Le mostró al aterrorizado alumno como inyectar al ratón, y regresó al frente de la clase. -A continuación les daré un cuchillo como este,- dijo mostrándoles un cuchillo exactamente igual a los que tiene adentro de su cuerpo (A/N Akari: ¿Que no era obvio que se iría por esos?)-Profesoras, entreguen los cuchillos.- dijo entregándoles un montoncito de cuchillos a Ren y Himiko -Ahora les daré la demostración.- dijo Akabane, encajando superficialmente el cuchillo en el animal, esta con un rostro que demostraba aún mas placer que los anteriores.

A Ginji esto le recordaba muchas cosas. La estaba pasando de lo peor, al contrario de Akabane, quien parecía disfrutar su trabajo como profesor de laboratorio, y no precisamente por darles cultura a los chiquillos. (**N/A: Hikari: **¬¬ Aja, como _ninguuuno_ es mayor de edad. ¬¬)

-Cuidado con los vasos sanguíneos, podrían salpicarse de sangre si los rompen.- dijo el profesor con cierta alegría.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Muy bien, alumna Sakura.- dijo el profesor -Alumno Toshiki, no creo que hacer eso sea bueno.- dijo al ver que Toshiki estaba a punto de---- muy tarde. Toshiki bañado en sangre de ratón.

-_Haha.- _se burló Kazuki.

-Alumno Fuuchuoin, no creo que haya razón para burlarse, si usted está al borde de reprobar.- dijo Akabane -Sólo un milagro lo salvará, o puedo subirle puntos si sostiene una batalla conmigo.-

-No gracias.- dijo Kazuki, no iba a pedir puntos perdiendo su orgullo, Ren bajó la cabeza.

-¡Profesor, ya se acabó la clase!- dijo Ginji, quien acababa de averiar el reloj con un rayito de electricidad.

-Oh, que lástima... - dijo Akabane sarcásticamente -tendré que tomar algo de tiempo, hoy no saldrán temprano, como estaba planeado.- (A/N Akari: sabrán que Akabane no cae en la vieja trampa de electrocutar un reloj)

-¡Ban-chan!-

-Idiota, no supiste usar el truco del baño.- contestó Ban.

-¿Ya lograron abrir todos el ratón?- preguntó Akabane muy contento y orgulloso de sus alumnos.

-_Siiiiiii.-_ mugieron de nuevo.

Akabane y Ren explicaron acerca de los órganos internos del ratón, sus funciones, y uno que otro dato curioso. Los pobres alumnos asqueados trataban de poner toda su atención en las palabras para no tener que abrir otro animal o sostener una batalla con el profesor por puntos extra.

-¿Entendieron?- preguntó Akabane.

-_Siii.-_

-Que bueno, porque la próxima clase habrá examen de esto, y tendrán que hacer un reporte, traer información acerca de los sistemas de órganos del cuerpo humano, y escogeré al azar alguien que explique su información.-

-Quiere decir que estudien, o reprueben.- apoyó Himiko.

**Hikari: **Ahora...muevan la pantalla hacia abajo...¿ven una cosita donde dice Submit Review? Bueno, ahí hacen click en "Go"...

**Akari: **Bueno, ahora una mini historia para las fanáticas de Akabane...¡Tai-Chiian y la Dra. Jackal!

_**Fanservice**_

_Todos menos Akabane, Ren y Kazuki se habían ido. Parecía haber acabado todo, cuando de la nada entró una chica un poco apurada al laboratorio._

-¡Soy la inspectora!- dijo la chica.

-La estaba esperando.- dijo Akabane -Adelante, pase.-

-¡Tai-chan!- dijo sarcástica otra chica, entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó Tai-chan a Dra. Jackal, la otra chica.

-¿Yo? pues resulta que soy la inspectora.- contestó retadora Dra. Jackal.

-Señoritas, ¿quién de ustedes es la inspectora?-

-¡_Yo_!- gritaron ambas a coro.

-Parece que tenemos dos inspectoras.- dijo bajándose el sombrero -Bueno, comencemos la inspección.-

Akabane se dirigió al cuarto donde tenía el equipo especializado para el laboratorio. Había toda clase de objetos extraños y sádicos. Las 'inspectoras' se pusieron a 'analizar el estado del equipo'.

-¿Para qué es esto, Akabane-san?- preguntó Dra. Jackal jalando de una palanca en un aparato extraño. Un humo púrpura salio disparado hacia Tai-chan, quien lo esquivó con cierta agilidad.

-_Eso_ señorita, es el gas de repuesto para cuando nos falte alguna conexión para prender las flamas.- contestó Jackal -yo mismo le agregué un gas no reactivo para observar fácilmente su hay alguna fuga.-

-¡Esto apesta!- dijo Tai-chan -Ohhhhhhhhh- dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al observar algo que parecía un aparato de tortura medieval: tenía seis cuchillos alineados, otros cinco colocados perpendicularmente, y un botón rojo brillante muy bonito.

-Parece que ya conoció al...-

Tai-chan ya estaba presionando el botón, y la cruz de cuchillos se lanzó directo a Dra. Jackal, quien atravesó una placa metálica que sabe Dios para que era.

-...lanza cuchillos.-

-¡Se están matando entre ellas!- exclamó Ren desde afuera del cuarto.

-Profesora, no intervenga.- contestó Akabane.

-Si, el es _mío. - _dijo Tai-chan.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso!- dijo Dra. Jackal, y ambas se acercaron a Akabane (quine estaba ahora distraído mirando el escode de Tai-chan), causando que retrocediera, y tumbando un pequeño frasco.

-¡Ups!- dijo Himiko entrando en escena -¡Dejé aquí mi perfume de llamas!-

-¡¿Dejaste aquí tu qué!- gritaron todos a coro, pero antes de que lo notaran el perfume de Himiko ya había reaccionado con el gas inflamable que flotaba en el aire, causando unas extrañas flamas púrpura por todo el cuarto.

-¡Hombre al agua!- gritó Ren, y con una manguera con lo ancho de una pelota de basketbol regó agua por todos y sin control, se estampó contra la pared y la manguera se volvió loca.

Mientras kazuki hacía un drama porque Ren estaba desmayada, Akabane deleitaba su vista porque a Tai-chan se le había ceñido la ropa al cuerpo por tanta agua. Akabane se ruborizó un poco.

-¡No perviertas a mi compañera! (¡perviérteme a mi! . )- gritó Dra. Jackal y le tiró una apasionada bofetada a Akabane.

_-¡Pervertido!- _gritó Tai-chan, imitando estar ofendida cuando estaba deleitada.

-¡¡¡Y tu eres una #$$#$#&&!- dijo Dra. Jackal -¡Me quieres quitar a Akabancito!-

-¿_Akabancito_?-

_-Ren, ¡dime algo! ¡dime que estas bien! ¡dime que soy un tonto!- _gritaba Kazuki desesperado.

-¡Kazuki cierre la manguera!- gritó Jackal quien estaba empapado mientras la manguera se movía como una serpiente loca en medio de un exorcismo con diecisiete demonios peludos.

_-¡No puedo!- _gritó Kazuki, cuidando de que la loca manguera no le pegara a Ren.

-¡Eres un torpe!- gritó Tai-chan -¡Coge la maldita manguera!-

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, la abrió y entró, siendo empapada de pies a cabeza por cierta manguera loca maniaca esquizofrénica.

-¡Himiko esto es tu culpa!- gritó Dra. Jackal antes de darse cuenta de que la señorita que había entrado no era Himiko, sino la _verdadera _inspectora, quien por su puesto que tuvo una mala impresión: dos chicas locas empapadas, un profesor pervertido, un alumno abrazando a una chica inconsciente recargada en la pared (¿eso se malinterpreta?), agua hasta sus tobillos, humo morado en el techo, y frascos tirados.

-¡REPROBADO!- gritó la chica con un acento alemán. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Esa era... esa era..?-

-Este...-

-Jjji es algo un tanto gracioso...-

-CHICAS- dijo Akabane frunciendo el ceño, pero las chicas ya se habían ido corriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikari: **Increiblemente, este capítulo es cursi...¡y eso que yo cooperé mucho a escribirlo! OO

**Akari: **Cierto. n.n (_**Inner Akari: **Al fin escribe. ¬¬) _

**Hikari: **Así que...¡lean y manden review! XD

Todos salieron del laboratorio, con pereza de solo pensar que por una vez en su vida iban a hacer tarea. Kazuki, al contrario, se quedó en el laboratorio. El pobre sentía que Ren lo iba a matar con un sermón, pero la chica se quedaba sin hablar.

-_Ejem._- se despejó la garganta Kazuki como para que Ren empezara a hablar -_Profesora_, ¿Porqué me dijo que me quedara?-

Ren se rió un poco de lo de _'profesora' _y luego prosiguió -Kazuki, solo un milagro te podría salvar de reprobar.-

-Gracias.- dijo casi sarcásticamente.

-¡Es en serio!-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué podría ayudarme?-

-¡No quiero que repruebes! Tendré que darte (música dramática)...tutoreo (gritos) después de clases (más gritos).-

-_¡Nooooooo!- _dijo Kazuki, pero en realidad estaba pensando en las _ventajas._

-_¡Kazuki-san!-_

_-_Solo _Kazuki, _por favor.-

-Si no te ayudo, reprobarás, y pasarás años en esta escuela.-

-Si, supongo que está bien.-

-Cambiando el tema, lo siento, te tuve que bajar mas puntos por lo del recreo.-

-_Noooooo...-_

-_Siiiiiii_, lo siento, fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera bajado tantos puntos en mi clase...-

-No fue su culpa, _profesora.- _interrumpió Kazuki -Pero ¿qué es lo que les hacen a los profesores si fallan?-

-Nos... ¡No puedo decirte!-

-¿Está prohibido decir?-

-No, solo no puedo decirlo, es otra falla como maestro.-

-Podría ayudarle, _profesora_.-

-Ya basta, Kazuki.-

-Ren...- dijo Kazuki dejando el sarcasmo y las bromas para ponerse serio -¿Tu quieres a Toshiki?-

-¿¡Qué!?- Ren enrojeció.

-Siento ser yo el portador de las malas noticias, pero el solo quiere jugar contigo.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Es que no amas a Toshiki?-

-Pues... si... - dijo Ren, pero en realidad era para evitar decirle a Kazuki lo que sentía por el. Todo ese tiempo había tratado así a Toshiki porque ella pensaba que estaba bajo de autoestima.

-Discúlpame, Ren, esa fue una pregunta atrevida.- dijo Kazuki, viendo al suelo con un corazón roto. -_Oh, Ren, ¿porqué te has enamorado de la crueldad encarnada? Pero no dejaré que él te haga daño, eso no lo permitiré.- _pensó.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ren, esperando una declaración por parte de Kazuki.

-Por que...- se quedó un rato pensando Kazuki -a Toshiki le gusta Natsumi.- inventó una historia bastante falsa.

-Ya veo.- dijo ella -Kazuki...de casualidad yo...¿te gusto?-

-¡Claro! Eres una excelente profesora.- contestó Kazuki, en tono inocente, haciéndose el bobo.

-Kazuki, no hablo de como soy como profesora, hablo de _amor_.-

-No, amo a Sakura.- inventó Kazuki, rompiéndole el corazón a Ren. La vergüenza había convertido ya ese amor platónico en un amor a base de mentiras y celos.

-Creo que era obvio. Es linda, inteligente, y se conocen desde niños...son una linda pareja, espero te vaya bien.- dijo Ren -_Kazuki...¿porqué jamás seré capaz de tener tu amor? Ella no te ama, y tu le quieres entregar tu corazón, ¿porqué la vida es tan complicada?- _pensó ella (**A/N Akari: **que capítulo tan cursi).

-Si que es eso y más.-dijo, solo por aparentar frialdad, pues le habían dicho que a las chicas les gustaba eso.

-Bueno, si estás interesado en el tutoreo, estaré en el salón de biología después de clases.- dijo queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Gracias.- dijo Kazuki, casi sin pensar.

-Vamos al salón, entonces, el profesor de laboratorio no les tendrá piedad en el examen.-

Caminaron hasta el salón de biología, sin dirigirse mas la palabra. Ambos tenían roto el corazón, se lo habían roto mutuamente con puras mentiras cochinas. Desde esa vez, Kazuki volvió a llamar a Ren _'profesora' _y Ren lo volvió a llamar 'Kazuki _san'. _Mientras tanto, alguien gozaba de su agonía. Emishi tenía un nuevo chisme: a Ren le gustaba Toshiki; y a Kazuki, Sakura.

_En el ciber café del Honky Tonk..._

-¿Me ayudarías con mi investigación sobre la electricidad, Ginji?- preguntó Sakura, quien ya se adelantaba en sus tareas (las publicaban semanalmente en la página web XD).

-¡¡Amigos!!- interrumpió Emishi abriendo la puerta -¡No saben que buen chisme les traigo!-

-Estamos todos ocupados, Emishi.- dijo Kagami -Los estudiantes hacen la tarea y nosotros los maestros pasamos las calificaciones, no nos puedes distraer a todos.-

-Awww...- dijo Emishi -¡A Ren le gusta Toshiki!

-¡Te vencí en tu propio terreno, Kazuki!- exclamó Toshiki al aire.

-¿Lo venciste? ¿Quieres decir que solo jugaban con la pobre maestra de biología?- dijo Sakura exaltada al ver que los chicos pueden ser crueles -No puedo creerlo, ambos cayeron muy bajo. No quiero enterarme de mas.-

-_Sakura..._si Kazuki te escuchara, le romperías el corazón.- dijo Emishi.

-¿De que hablas?-

-_Olvídalo, _no quieres enterarte.- dijo Emishi.

-¡Dime!-

-Le gustas al maestro de los hilos.- contestó el bromista.

-Que tonto, además yo prefiero a...-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- interrumpió MakubeX.

-Hola, MakubeX.- dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Decías?- dijo Emishi.

-Oh, si, ¡¿Ginji?!-

-¡Has sido de mucha utilidad, Sakura!- dijo Emishi, y se fue del grupo. (Emishi-notitas: a Ren le gusta Toshiki; a Kazuki, Sakura; y a Sakura Ginji)

Emishi estaba seguro de que a Ren le gustaba Kazuki y a Kazuki Ren, a Sakura MakubeX, pero ahora se le había volteado todo. Ahora pensaba investigarlo todo. Sería un trabajo duro, pero así tendría las puertas abiertas a los chismes y las bromas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emishi terminó su tarea y no fue a ayudarle a Ban con la suya. Seguramente no la estaría haciendo, y Sakura lo estaría tratando de convencer para que comenzara de una buena vez. Tal como lo suponía, eso estaba pasando. Ban y Ginji estaban tratando de conseguir trabajo en vez de hacer su tarea, colocando carteles por toda la escuela. "Que tontos, ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta de que todos aquí tenemos la capacidad de recuperar las cosas que hayamos perdido?" pensó Emishi.

Sakura estaba buscando a Ban por todos lados, mas no lo podía encontrar. -MakubeX, ¿no has visto a Ban? Lo he estado buscando todo el día.-

-No, ¿para que lo necesitas?- dijo MakubeX tratando de ocultar que la pregunta le había dolido tanto -Si es solo un tonto.-

-Si, justamente por eso lo busco...(**N/A: Hikari: **Ups, que mala soy. XP) la profesora Himiko me pidió que le ayudara con sus tareas, trató de copiar en clase de química.-

-Ah...en ese caso, supongo que debe estarse anunciando junto con Ginji por la escuela.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Sakura aliviada. -Lo siento, tengo que ir por él.- Sakura salió del ciber café para ir a buscar al alumno que tenía asignado para tutoreo. (**N/A: Hikari: **¿Saben lo horrible que es darle tutoreo a alguien? Y más si se escapa...)

Después de un rato, Sakura encontró a Ban y a Ginji. Ban estaba sobre los hombros de Ginji, tratando de pegar un cartel en un lugar muy alto. -¡Ban!- llamó Sakura algo enfadada. Le había pedido a Ban que se encontraran en el ciber café en cuanto salieran de la escuela, y el la había dejado plantada.

Ban se cayó y se dio un fuerte golpe. -¡Lo siento!- dijo Ban sintiéndose nervioso. Sakura no parecía del tipo de persona quien era ofendida fácilmente, mas al parecer lo había logrado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo Sakura ofendida. -Ven, tienes que hacer tu tarea.- Sakura tomó a Ban del brazo y literalmente lo arrastró al café.

-¡Pobrecito de Ban!- dijo Natsumi –Está teniendo los mismos problemas que el pobre de Kazuki: una tutora bastante estricta. (Emishi: OO ¡A Natsumi le gustan dos!)

-No te preocupes por ellos, Natsumi, son lo bastante grandes para tener tutoras malvadas.- dijo Juubei como con tono algo paternal. (Emishi: OO ¡A dos les gusta Natsumi!)

Cuando llegaron, Emishi los estaba esperando. La verdad no estaba ahí para ayudar a Ban, sino para sacarles información a todos. Sin embargo, no había podido conseguir nada mas que lo que ya sabía, hasta que...

-¡Shido y Himiko, sentados bajo un árbol!- cantaba Toshiki cuando Himiko hablaba de lo serio que era Shido en clase, pero lo rebelde que podía ser.

-A ti no te gusta Shido, ¿verdad Himiko?- dijo Ginji, que ya había terminado de ayudar a Sakura.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Si te enfadas, es que es cierto.- bromeó Toshiki, empezando una discusión.

-¡Que no me gusta Shido!- gritó Himiko. Juubei se quedó serio y Natsumi se burlaba entre dientes.

-¡Alumnos!- dijo Clayman, alzando la voz para que la escucharan -¡Ya basta!-

-¡Es que Toshiki...- reclamó Himiko.

-Profesora, no debería discutir con los alumnos.- dijo Clayman –y Toshiki, sigue el ejemplo de Juubei, y madura.- (más precisamente quiso decir 'cállate')

-¿Yo?- dijo Juubei algo sorprendido.

-Eres el único maduro aquí presente.- contestó Clayman –Tu y tu hermana.-

-Ya cálmese, profesora.- dijo Kagami.

-Me desespera tanta indisciplina.- dijo Clayman, mientras los alumnos vieron su oportunidad para liberarse de un sermón, o más precisamente, se fugaron.

-Además, Sakura es más madura que su hermano.- dijo Kagami. Juubei se petrificó del coraje, pero no hizo nada para quedar como el 'maduro', odiaba que se refirieran a él como 'el hermano de Sakura', y más si era para comparar.

Emishi-notitas: (claro, con corazoncitos entre los nombres) KazukiSakura, RenToshiki, ToshikiNatsumi, JuubeiNatsumi, ClaymanJuubei, NatsumiKazuki, NatsumiBan, BanSakura, SakuraGinji, GinjiHimiko, HimikoShido P "¿Cómo es que memorizo todo esto?" pensó Emishi mientras seguía investigando, y claro, al mismo tiempo que sacaba conclusiones. Acabó con la rara conclusión de que entonces a Shido le gustaba Hevn, a Hevn Akabane, quien de seguro amaba a Madoka, quien era obvio que le gustaba Kagami, pero para su desgracia Kagami gustaba mas de Clayman. Sólo quedaba publicar la lista.

_Más tarde_...

-'Lista de Amorcitos' por Haruki Emishi- leyó Clayman al pasar por la pizarra de anuncios -¿Qué es esto?- todos se amontonaron.

-_Tras una intensiva investigación por mi parte, descubrí a quien le gusta quien en esta escuela. Se sorprenderán con la realidad.-_ continuó Clayman al ver que todos estaban interesados –_El primer nombre es el pretendiente y el segundo es el que al pretendiente le gusta.-_

Himiko encontró su nobre antes del de Shido -¡Eso es mentira!-

Shido se sonrojó.

Así era la lista:

NatsumiKazuki

KazukiSakura

RenToshiki

ToshikiNatsumi

NatsumiBan

BanSakura

SakuraGinji

GinjiHimiko

HimikoShido

JuubeiNatsumi

ClaymanJuubei

ShidoHevn

HevnAkabane

AkabaneMadoka

MadokaKagami

KagamiClayman

Los chicos inmediatamente vieron que era falso, pero aún así ridiculizaron a las chicas bastante.

Las chicas, más que los chicos, se molestaron porque creeyeron que lo de la lista era real, por lo menos la parte de los chicos. Aún así, no estaban enojadas unas con otras. Hevn, una de las más molestas, llamó a todas las chicas del campus para una 'reunión urgente'. Siguieron a Hevn a, ni mas ni menos, que a la oficina del director. Estaba llena de papeles y documentos secretos. Acomodando unas carpetas, estaba una chica de mal gusto por el fashion (**Akari: **como dirían las fresas de mi generación).

-¡Kaoru!- exclamó Ren.

-Soy secretaria y que.- dijo Kaoru arrogante.

-Hola chicas.- interrumpió Paul.

-Estamos bastante enojadas con los chicos, y nos vamos a aliar.- contestó Hevn a Paul con tono de 'déjanos solas'.

-Lo sé, lo ví venir cuando ví la lista.- dijo Paul –Deben saber que eso es mentira, pero aún así, quiero proponerles algo.-

-Depende.- dijo Clayman.

-Quiero que ustedes me ayuden, que sean mis _ángeles_.-

-¿Cómo secretarias?- se burló Ren de Kaoru.

-No sabes como te odio.- contestó Kaoru entre dientes.

-No, mas bien como espías.- contestó Paul aplacando a la chiflada maestra de biología –Tendrán derecho a lo que quieran en esta escuela, siempre que no quebrante las normas para maestros.-

No lo pensaron mucho rato y se murmuraron cosas –Aceptamos.- contestó Hevn.

-Seremos S.H.E.- dijo Clayman tras un momento de suspenso.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Paul.

**Akari:** ¡La respuesta a la pregunta de Paul en el siguiente capítulo! XD

**Hikari: **¡JAJAJA! Sufran, sufran...me tardé años en pensar que era la S. T-T La H y E las saqué de inmediato. XP

**Akari: **XDDD está bien divertido luego verán el nombre de los chicos. Está...tonto.

**Hikari: **Así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo...(bien comercial)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikari: **¡Hora de que lean el nuevo capítulo y al fin se enteren que rayos significa SHE!

**Akari: **¡Wiii! Vas a tener que escribir, ¿sabes?

**Hikari: **Aja...(como si me dejara, se roba la computadora ¬¬)

"S.H.E"

_-Seductoras, hermosas y elegantes.-_ Hevn aclaró –Esas palabras son las siglas de SHE, que al mismo tiempo es 'ella' en inglés.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó Paul –Serán SHE. Ahora, sus puestos.-

Todas se pusieron serias.

-Lo he pensado, y creo que Kaoru es la perfecta mensajera.- impuso Paul –Tu nombre clave será _Noemí._-

-Lo haré con gusto.- contestó Kaoru.

-Clayman, o _Cristina, _tu estarás a cargo de los disfraces. Nadie debe parecer sí misma.-

-Cumpliré mi trabajo con honor.-

-Himiko, _Andrea, _tu serás la encargada de las desapariciones misteriosas, arrojando distintos perfumes para huir.-

-No le fallaré.-

-Madoka, _María del Socorro, _serás la espía. Deberás oir todo lo que los chicos digan.-

-Daré lo mejor.-

-Natsumi,_ Carolina_, dejarás las pistas confusas.-

-Me esforzaré.-

-Ren, _Leonor_, tu trabajo serán los juegos sucios como agregar cosas en las bebidas.-

-Estoy a sus servicios.-

-Sakura, _Jennifer, _quitarás sopechas.-

-Seré leal.-

-Por último, Hevn, _Jackeline,_ serás la líder.-

-Acepto la carga.-

-Su primera misión es simple.- dijo Paul –Deberán recuperar los planes secretos robados. Estoy seguro de que fue un alumno. Ya llevo avanzado el plan. Organicé una fiesta que se llevará a cabo en unas horas. Sáquenle provecho.-

Paul guió a todo SHE a un laboratorio sercreto activando un botoncito en un bolígrafo que sacó de su 'saco de director'. Se abrió la puerta de su baño. Había de todo, pero mas que nada, ropa, accesorios y maquillaje, para perfectos disfraces. Luego se fue y las dejó solas.

-Cieeeeeeeelos.- se le iluminaron los ojos a Hevn ante tan inmensa variedad de ropa –Amigas, ya tengo un plan.-

-Te escuchamos.- dijo Madoka.

-Clayman, necesitamos vernos totalmente diferentes en la fiesta. Ren, embriaga un poco a los chicos. Sakura, reparte invitaciones. Y claro, tenemos que hacer que los chicos vayan 'solos' al baile, y solo por diversión y venganza, ¡coquetéen lo más que puedan!- planeó Hevn muy espontáneamente –Ya veremos cual es el género fuerte.-

Llevaron el plan de inmediato. Sakura repartió las invitaciones, y dio a entender que tenían que invitar a las chicas. Claro, no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con MakubeX con sonrisitas conquistadoras a la hora de darle la invitación.

-Sakura, yo...quería saber si...tu...bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y pues yo siento que...que tu y yo..., así que quisiera saber si...- tartamudeaba el pobre maniaco de las computadoras.

-¿Si?-

-¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado de más.

-_No.- _contestó Sakura, y girando su cabeza y moviendo su cabello como digno comercial de Pantene, se fue. La guerra había dado inicio.

_En el laboratorio..._

Ban llegó dando pasos pequeños y silenciosos -¿Ya supiste del baile, Himiko?-

-Si- contestó con una mirada seductora.

-Entonces...¿vas a ir?-

-Iría si alguien me invitara.-

-¿Y si te lo pidiera yo?-

-Diría que eres un ingenuo sin esperanza, y que ¡salgas del laboratorio!- gritó Himiko, y el pobre y desconsolado Ban se fue.

_En el salón de música..._

-Madoka, me da un poco de vergüenza decir esto pero...- dijo Shido -¿irías al baile conmigo?-

-¡Claro!- dijo Madoka, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

-¿En serio?-

-Que no.- cachedata para Shido y otra retirada Pantene esta vez por parte de Madoka.

_En el salón de cocina..._

-Natsumi...- murmuró Ginji, observando como el cabello de Natsumi ondeaba cada vez que giraba para ver el horno.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- contestó.

-Yo siento que tu y yo...deberíamos...no me malinterpretes, esque yo te quiero mucho...pero esque me da pena, pero...¿serías mi pareja en el baile?-

Natsumi tiró una carcajada –No gracias.-

_En el salón de biología..._

-Ren- se acercó Kazuki y le tomó las manos a la profesora –tengo que confesar que mentí sobre la última vez...-

-¿Qué última vez?-

-Ren, yo...esque desde que te conocí...¿recuerdas cuando tu y yo...

-Habla ya.- se volteó al otro lado e hizo una increíble actuación de 'llanto con corazón roto'.

-No, porfavor no llores, quería preguntarte si tu... irías al baile conmigo.- terminó.

Ren soltó sus manos de las de él y se fue con la misma actuación del llanto.

_En el salón de arte..._

-Señorita Clayman- empezó Akabane –es usted muy _interesante_, y me gustaría conocerla mejor...-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo Clayman, e hizo una actuación de tropiezo.

Akabane la atrapó totalmente estílo película -¿Me haría el favor de ir conmigo al baile?-

-¡Suélatame, claro que no!- no se sabía hasta ahora que Clayman pateara tan bien.

_En el salón de matemáticas..._

Masaki (si, hasta ahora entra) observaba como Hevn ponía espirales al terminar cada número de la ecuación en la que trabajaba –Hevn...no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo...-

-Lo siento, ¿me hablabas a mi?-

-Profesora, por favor, necesito una pareja para el baile.-

-¿Qué insinuas?-

-¿Irías conmigo?-

-No.- contestó, y siguió trabajando en las ecuaciones.

Las chicas de SHE se reunieron en el laboratorio de nuevo, esta vez para prepararse para el baile. Clayman sacó un arsenal inmenso de maquillaje, cepillos, peines, y todos los artículos de belleza. La fase uno del plan, el rechazo, había sido un rotundo éxito. Ahora la fase dos tomaba forma: trasformación.

Clayman se había puesto una peluca larguísima y negra, usaba un vestido negro con plateado, que se ataba con un listón como un corset, pero en la parte frontal, no tenía espalda, y llegaba hasta el suelo. Se puso lentes de contacto grises, que resaltaban con el plateado del vestido, y se pintó los labios rojo pasión.

Himiko acabó usando una vestido azul largo con un corte que permitía ver su pierna izquierda cada vez que daba un paso. Usaba una peluca castaño oscuro hasta sus hombros, y toda su piel estaba recubierta de una crema que la hacía lucir más blanca. Usaba un collar que resaltaba sus ojos y unos largos pendientes que le hacían juego al collar.

Madoka fue más difícil de trasformar, pero a ella la vistieron menos formal. Le hicieron una cola de caballo, dejando solo un mechón fuera del lado derecho. Tenía una minifalda de tablones de mezclilla, encima de unos mallones morados, que hacían juego con la blusa morada, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Complementado con un cinturón plateado bastante ancho, y unos lentes oscuros con armazón púrpura y cristales incrustados, estaba lista.

Natsumi usaba unos lentes de contacto celestes, una peluca larga y ondulada en color rubio cenizo, y rubor algo cargado pero no ridículamente exagerado. Usaba una falda larga negra con botones dorados, una blusa amarillo quemado con arreglos de lentejuela en las amplias y largas mangas, y los labios pintados color carmesí. Una gargantilla dorada adornaba su cuello.

A Ren le ondularon el cabello y se lo acomodaron en media cola, bastante maquillaje (que hasta la forma de la cara se le veía distinta), y un vestido _rosa, _cuya parte de abajo a penas le cubría las rodillas, de tablones pequeños,con cristales por todos lados, mientras que la parte de arriba se amarraba por un lado con un listón que terminaba en cristales en forma de corazón (rosa, claro está), permitiendo que Ren se viera bastante delgada. Tenía manga corta y con encaje al final. Usó aretes largos de más cristal rosa.

Sakura usaba pantalones negros bastante amplios, una blusa blanca y un top negro encima, con encaje al final de las mangas. Le hicieron una media cola de caballo con unos listones negros, y encima, una boina negra. Usaba lentes de contacto verde esmeralda. Unos zapatos de tacón muy _chic _le daban un aire diferente a todo.

Hevn usaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga en verde oliva encima de una faja que le reducía los atributos. Una falda larga con distintos tonos de marrón le daban un toque como de la naturaleza. Se enchinó el cabello y se puso una crema que lo hacía ver rubio oscuro, y usaba lentes de contacto azul intenso. Un brazalete hippie y un collar largo con un enorme medallón con el símbolo de la paz completaron su atuendo.

Kaoru usaba una blusa de rayas blanco y negro y de manga larga que dejaban ver uno de sus hombros, y una miniflada de tela pesada que se ondulaba al final en color negro. Unos listones blancos ataban el cabello de la peluca rubia que usaba en una media cola, y unos broches de cristal traslúcido decoraban los lados de su cabeza. Usaba unos lentes de contacto verde oliva, y encima unos anteojos de armazón estilizado en color negro.

-Listo.- dijo Clayman exhausta, pero sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, nadie parecía sí misma.

-Bien hecho.- agradeció Hevn –Ren, encárgate de la fase tres: químicos en sus bebidas. Deben estar un poco ebrios para que los disfraces hagan más efecto. Pero ten cuidado, las bebidas estan en el salón de biología, y no me sorprendería que Kazuki siguiera ahí.-

-¡Tendré cuidado!- dijo Ren, y se puso una manta gris encima para no llamar la atención con su vestido rosa.

A pesar de ser algo torpe al principio con los tacones, Ren logró llegar rápido al salón de biología. Se escondió tras la puerta cuando Kazuki salió del salón por fin, algo triste. Daba lástima. Pero ahora ella era de SHE, no podía dejar la misión fallar solo por sus sentimientos. Entró al salón a espaldas de Kazuki, y se fue directo a las bebidas, pero la pequeña brisa que creó al moverse movió los cascabeles de Kazuki. El maestro de los hilos se quedó pensando un rato, pero a fin de cuentas entró al salón.

-Bien, solo un poco de esto y estará listo.- pensaba Ren agregando distintas medicinas extrañas al ponche, la limonada, el agua y los refrescos.

-¿Quién es?- se preguntaba Kazuki al ver la cabeza de _alguien_ cubierta con la manta gris –Pero un momento...no puedo dejar que ese _chico_ le mezcle cosas raras a las bebidas.-

-Ya casi...- pensó Ren.

-¡Oye tu!- gritó Kazuki, volteado bruscamente al _chico _de su hombro derecho, al grado que Ren perdió el torpe equilibrio de sus pies en los zapatos y la manta se le cayó.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Ren, pero Kazuki la atrapó, para admirar la belleza recién adquirida de Ren.

-¿Quién eres tú y porqué agregabas químicos a nuestras bebidas?-

_En el laboratorio de SHE..._

-¡Silencio!- gritó Madoka.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hevn.

-Ren está en problemas.- contestó Madoka, la única capaz de escuchar algo que sucedía hasta el salón de biología. Todo SHE se mobilizó de inmediato, claro, con túnicas para no ser vistas.

_De vuelta en el salón de biología..._

-¡Déjame ir!- rogó Ren tratándo de escapar de Kazuki, quien la sostenía de la cintura para que confesara su nombre y sus intenciones.

-¡Cálmate!- dijo Kazuki, y consiguió voltear la cara de la chica hacia el. La chica ahora estaba quieta, se había casi dado por vencida -¿Qué hacías con las bebidas? ¿Quién eres?-

Ren se quedó callada y sin saber que decir.

Kazuki le apartó algunos cabellos del rostro y la miró a los ojos -¿Ren? ¿Eres tú?-

Ren se dio por vencida –Si, soy yo.-

-¿¡Cómo pudiste?!-

-¡Lo explicaré, juro que lo que le agragaba a las bebidas no era---

-¡Pensé que toda la lista de Emishi era falsa, por un momento pensé que en realidad me amabas!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vas a ir al baile con Toshiki, ¿cierto? por eso estás vestida así...-

A Ren le dio un tic en el ojo -¿Toshiki y yo?-

-Ya te dije, Toshiki solo está jugando contigo, ¡y tu que le crees!-

-No es lo que tu piensas, en realidad yo...-

-Yo mentí. Ren, yo te a--------

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Hevn con una linterna del tamaño de una bazooka -¡Kazuki Fuuchuoin, aléjate de esa chica!-

-¡No!- Kazuki se aferró a Ren.

-Chicas, a él.- dio la orden Hevn, y Ren se dio el trabajo de desmayar a Kazuki picándole en un punto en el cuello mientras las chicas amarraban lo amarraban para después meterlo en un saco de patatas -¡Al laboratorio!-

Cuando Kazuki despertó, estaba atrapado: cada una de sus extremidades estaba asegurada en una camilla de metal...con forma de corazón, y todas las chicas estaban al rededor...excepto Hevn y Ren –Miren, ya se despertó dijo Himiko.-

-¡Señorita Hevn, Kazuki ya se despertó!- gritó Madoka, y Hevn se abrió el paso entre todas las chicas.

-¿Qué clase de castigo le aplicaremos?- preguntó Natsumi.

-¿Podemos partirlo a la mitad con el láser?- preguntó Kaoru, y todas las demás comenzaron a dar su opinión.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Hevn -¡SILENCIO!-

Todas cerraron el pico.

-Creo que la decisión le toca a nuesra querida Ren.- dijo Hevn, y todas abrieron paso a Ren, que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en una mesa. Se bajó y se dirigió a la camilla.

-_Ren..._- murmuró Kazuki.

Ren se paró en frente de la camilla con las manos atrás.

-Ren, ¿¡por qué!?-

-Porque todas nosotras...-

-¿¡POR QUÉ PREFIERES A TOSHIKI!?-

Gotita general por parte de las chicas.

-Kazuki-san yo...-

-¡Señorita Hevn, ya llegó la Dama de Hierro que encargamos!- dijo Madoka, cargando el instrumento de tortura medieval con una mano como si nada. La dejó caer y abolló el suelo.

-Antes de que me hagan algo, Ren, quiero que sepas que...-

-¿Ya podemos matarlo?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Chicas, primero dejémos que el chico sepa en lo que está metido.- dio la órden Hevn –Señor Kazuki, nosotras somos las chicas que usted conoce. Todas estamos aquí, y formamos una agrupación llamada SHE, que tiene misiones super secretas. Hoy, todos tus amigos serán embriagados y les quitaremos los archivos secretos de nuestro amado director.-

-Señorita Hevn, ahora sabe demasiado.- remarcó Clayman –Tendremos que matarlo.-

-Tienen razón.- dijo Hevn –Ren ¿cómo quieres que lo matemos?-

-No estoy segura de querer que lo maten...-

-¡Lo sabía! Aunque no me quieres, seguimos siendo ami---

-¡Hagámoslo parte de SHE!-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- expresaron todas.

-No gracias.- dijo Kazuki.

-Entonces, la matanza.- dijo Hevn, y estiró un látigo, mientras Himiko le daba cuerda a una sierra eléctrica.

-¡Esperen!- replicó Kazuki –Seré su cómplice, pero no las ayudaré en sus planes malvados.-

-Yo creo que está mintiendo.- dijo Kaoru –Le dirá a todos.-

-Yo creo que dice la verdad.- expresó Hevn –Está bien, serás cómplice, pero si alguien más se entera de que nosotras somos SHE...- Hevn sacó un láser del tamaño de un cañón.

-Gracias.- dijo Kazuki, mientras las esposas automáticas lo dejaban libre.

-Chicas, vámonos.- dijo Hevn, y todas las siguieron, pero antes de que Ren y Kazuki pasaran, Hevn les cerró la puerta –Kazuki, no puedo dejar que arruines nuestro plan. Ren, no puedo dejar que dejes sin vigilar al maestro de los hilos-

Todas estaban atentas en la puerta escuchando.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Paul saltando -¡Necesito el baño!-

-¡Lo sentimos!- dijo Kaoru –Ya nos íbamos.-

Paul por fin entró al baño.

-¡Oh, no!- murmuró Ren -¡Es el jefe!-

-¿Qué con – Ren le cubrió la boca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Paul, y bajándole al baño tomó su pluma y abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Ren y Kazuki, al estar apoyados en la puerta, se cayeron a sus pies -¡Alumno Fuuchuoin! ¡Profesora Ren! Supe lo de las bebidas. _Señorito_, si habla, lo repruebo. Profesora, lleve al alumno al baile, que ya comenzó. Y _señorito, _¡vístase adecuadamente!-

El desgraciado Kazuki no tuvo otra opción mas que hacerle caso al director. Cuando regresó a donde era el baile, se encontró con todas las chicas que estaban observándolo con expresiones malvadas. -¿Cómo es que lograste escapar?- dijo Hevn con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-El director me dejó libre.- respondió Kazuki con cautela. Los chicos estaban empezando a entrar a donde era el baile.

-En ese caso...- Hevn tomó a Kazuki y a Clayman y los llevó hacia el baño de Paul. –Clayman, necesitaremos una transformación más, ya que no podemos dejar que el maestro de los hilos sepa tanto sin convertirse en _una_ de nosotras.-

-¡Pero soy hombre!- reclamó el maestro de los hilos.

-Pero somos mayoría de mujeres.- replicó Hevn. –Así que, seguirás nuestras reglas y serás _una _de nosotras.-

-Pero...- muy tarde para Kazuki. Ya estaba atado a una silla como las que hay en las peluquerías.

_Unos minutos después..._

-¡Listo!- exclamó Hevn triunfante. Kazuki parecía una chica, muy linda por cierto. Tenía puesto un vestido color rojo carmesí, y su cabello estaba peinado en caireles (**N/A Hikari: **¡Churros! 3). Le habían puesto aretes negros con un fuerte pegamento (que daba comezón), y rimel en los ojos, tenía pulseras negras en ambas muñecas. Finalmente, habían rellenado el escote con...silicón. Kazuki por un momento se preguntó por que Hevn lo tenía (si para nada lo necesitaba), pero después de un rato concluyó que era parte de lo que tenían para hacer los disfraces.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Ren -¡¿Quién es esa?!-

-¡Ren!- gritó Kazuki -¡Quítame todo esto!-

-¿¡Kazuki-san?!- gritó Ren -¿¡Que haga qué!?-

-No.- dijo Hevn –Te quedarás así. Y no hables, tu voz no es como la melodía que sale de la boca de una mujer.-

Venita en la frente de Kazuki –Está bien.- suspiró.

Salieron todas (eso incluye a Kazuki) a la fiesta. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Como se habían cansado ya de esperar a las chicas, estaban ya lo bastante ebrios de tanto ponche. Por su puesto que no las reconocieron, pero concluyeron que eran de alguna escuela para chicas cercana.

-Emishi no pasará la noche solito...- dijo Emishi en tercera persona (**N/A Akari: **Cosa que odio) al ver a _Jennifer (_Sakura).

-O.M.G...-suspiró Ban al ver a _Carolina _(Natsumi).

-Cieeeeeeeeeelos...- dijo prolongadamente Ginji al ver a _Andrea _(Himiko).

-¡Esa es mía!- dijo Toshiki al ver a _Jackeline _(Hevn).

-Increíble...- pensó Masaki al ver a _Cristina _(Clayman).

-Wow...- hizo Kanou (si, en toda buena fiesta hay un colado) suspirando por _María del Socorro _(Madoka).

-Geniaaaaaal.-Kagami casi se derrite al ver a _Noemí _(Kaoru).

-O-O- hizo Juubei (recordad que en este fic Juubei recupera la vista) al ver a _Leonor _(Ren).

Akabane fue seducido por el olor de patatas de _Carmela... _(Kazuki, por el resultado de estar atrapado en el saco de patatas).

Al cabo de un rato, todas y Kazuki estaban bailando con alguien (exceptuando a MakubeX quien dijo que no bailaba y a Shido, que no pensaba traicionar a Madoka), claro, usando los nombres clave. Kazuki se sentía abochornadísimo bailando tan cerquita de Akabane y sus cuchillos. Para emperorarlo, Ren estaba bailando con _su mejor amigo. _Todas (y Kazuki) estaba _seduciendo _(Primera letra de SHE: _Seductoras_) a los chicos para conseguir los archivos secretos de Paul.

**Akari: **Esto amerita una escena extra, ¡ahí les va!

_-¡Ayuda!- comunicó Kazuki con los ojos a Hevn -¡Necesito ir al baño!-_

_-¿Me traerías un vaso de ponche,Toshi-kun?- le dijo Hevn a su pareja. 'Toshi-kun' fue corriendo –Carmela, ¿me prestas un rato a tu Akabane?-_

_Kazuki sonrió en forma de afirmación y corrió al baño._

_-Te esperaré, Carmela.- dijo Akabane. _

_Al llegar al baño, Kazuki se presentó con un dilema. ¿Debería entrar al baño de chicos o al de chicas? Después de un buen rato de pensar, Kazuki tuvo que correr a la puerta del laboratorio de SHE... el baño de Paul._

_Fin de escena extra XD_

**Hikari: **Estamos idiotas, ¿verdad, Onee-chan? 3

**Akari: **(no se da cuenta de que le está hablando) A Akabane le gustó el perfume olor a patatas de Kazuki. XD

**Hikari: **Ven, les dije que somos idiotas. 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikari: **¡Primer capítulo del año! n0n

**Akari: **El cual escribí en su mayoría. XD

**Hikari: **Por que te robas la computadora. -.-

**Akari: **Te-hee-hee...

Paso a paso, las chicas de SHE y Kazuki seducían a los chicos con sus encantos. Cada quién a la forma que le ajustara más al chico, por ejemplo, Kazuki se valió de pellizcos, ya que Akabane es un poco mazoquista, y Hevn de su sensualidad, ya que Toshiki se ve que es (en este fanfic) bastante mujeriego. Ren se la pasó tratando de relajar al bastente tenso Juubei con caricias inocentes en puntos clave (no malpiensen), provocando varias veces que Kazuki ardiera de celos. Sakura por su lado se la pasó riéndose de todos los comentarios de Emishi. Clayman se la pasó con el jueguito de ser sumisa con Masaki. Así, todas sacaron los puntos débiles de los chicos.

Hevn, luego de un rato, convocó una junta en el baño. Todas y Kazuki la siguieron. Ya tenían ideas de dónde estaba el archivo y quién lo había robado, pero no sabían lo que era, y se morían de curiosidad.

-¿Podemos apurarnos?- apresuró Kazuki al sentirse incómodo en el baño de las chicas.

-Espera.- dijo Hevn –Digan lo que saben.-

-Yo supe que Ban robó el archivo con ayuda de Ginji.- dijo Himiko.

-Me enteré de que Masaki los escondió. – informó Clayman.

-Yo escuché que están en el salón de biología.- comentó Natsumi.

-Juubei no me quiso decir nada- dijo Ren –estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no pisarme bailando.-

-Akabane dice que están en un frasco negro, y que lo tenía en su bolsillo para llevar a cabo el plan que decía.- dijo Kazuki.

-Chicas, TODAS cambien de chico cuando les dé esta señal.- dijo Hevn, haciéndo un guiño pecualiarmente coqueto con su ojo derecho –Tenemos que sacarle el frasco a Akabane.-

Salieron todas del baño y los chicos se dirigieron a ellas. Comenzaban las baladas, mala suerte. Con canciones tan románticas, no habría oportunidad de cambiar parejas. Tendrían que aguantar.

-Cambiaremos pareja con Carmela después de cada canción.- propuso Hevn, y se fue de inmediato con Masaki –_Carmela, _haz lo mejor que puedas. _Andrea, _tu vas después.-

Kazuki, al estar imposibilitado de hablar por el tono de voz, se tuvo que valer de caricias para poder alcanzar los bolsillos de Akabane. Pero justo cuando pudo sentir la botellita, la canción se acabó y Himiko pedía una oportunidad con Akabane.

-Su bolsillo derecho.- le susurró Kazuki al oido a Himiko mientras caminaba en dirección a los ponches, para descansar un poco del bochorno y de paso asegurarse de que a Juubei no se le pasara la mano con Ren.

La canción que le tocó a Himiko estuvo bastante larga, pero aún así, fue difícir para ella porque Akabane la veía bastante seguido en el trabajo y sería más fácil que la reconociera si había contacto visual. Pero sin contacto visual, Himiko estaba frita. Con tantos nervios no consiguió nada en toda la canción, así que en el cambio, Ren tomó su oportunidad.

Ren no duró mucho con Akabane porque Juubei se la llevó de inmediato (causando el enojo absoluto de Carmela, claro). En el cambio, Hevn se valió de sus antimañas seductoras para acercarse lo suficiente y sacarle el frasco a Akabane. En el cambio de canción, Hevn convocó otra junta en el baño.

-Amigas, tengo los archivos secretos del señor Paul.-

Gritos emocionados por parte de todas, menos Kazuki, quien permaneció serio.

-¿Qué sigue ahora, sempai?-pregutó Himiko.

-El escape, claro. No podemos seguir dando pistas. Natsumi, dejémos la marca de SHE en la pared, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Y Ren, causa una explosión química con las bebidas como distracción. Esperen ¿¡Dónde se metió Ren!?-

_En el baile..._

-¡Juubei-san! ¡Debo ir al baño!-

-Acabas de ir, linda.-

-Pero tengo que...¡ponerme mas brillo labial!-

-Así estás perfecta, además, no quiero comerme tu brillo labial.-

_-Creo que de la ditracción ya se ocupó.- dijo Hevn._

_-¿A que se refiere, señorita?- preguntó Natsumi._

-¿De qué hablas?- insinuó Ren, pero inmediatamente los labios de Juubei ya estaban tocando los suyos.

-¡JUUBEI!- gritó Carmela mas verde que un pepinillo (**N/A Akari:** pepinillos...fuchi **Hikari: **¡Pero a mi me gustan en la hamburguesa! ó.ò)

-¿¡Kazuki!?- gritó Juubei, llamando la atención de todos mientras Natsumi dejaba las pistas -¿Dónde estás?-

-¡AHORA!- señaló Hevn, y Himiko lanzó una botella con un denso humo rosado.

-¿Leonor? ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó Juubei varias veces.

Cuando el humo se disipó, todas las chicas se habían ido. No quedaba rastro de ellas, mas que una lupa colgando del techo hasta la altura de los ojos de Ban o Ginji. Al asomarse através de la lupa, Ban pudo ver una nota que sin la lupa hubiera sido ilegible:

_SHE estuvo aquí_

_escapar es inútil_

_esconderse también_

_no traten de encontrarnos, o los matamos_

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-

-¿SHE?-

-Son siglas.-

-¿Qué significan?-

_En el laboratorio de SHE..._

-¡Lo hicimos!-

-¡Somos geniales!-

-Ahora, señorita Hevn, ¿qué es el archivo secreto?-

Hevn sacó el rollito del frasco lentamente, y luego comenzó a leerlo –Esto es...esto es...-

-¡¿Qué es?!-

-Esto ES...-

-Mi receta secreta para el café.- dijo Paul entrando sin llamar –Gracias, equipo y Kazuki, han cumplido con su trabajo de hoy a la perfección.-

-¿Esa era la receta secreta de Paul?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Si, no alcancé a leer el último ingrediente.- dijo Hevn, viendo a Paul partir muy contento.

-Vaya 'archivo'- dijo Clayman tras el biombo, cambiándose a su ropa normal.

-¡No lo creo!- exclamó Madoka, que ya había terminado de cambiarse.

-Lo sé, creo que nos metimos en algo bastante raro.- dijo Himiko, acomodándose el cabello.

-Espero no ser parte de sus planes en mucho tiempo.- dijo Kazuki, teniendo problemas para desabrocharse el vestido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció Ren.

-Tuya no.- Kazuki se negó celoso, se había tomado muy a pecho lo de Juubei –Natsumi, ¿me ayudas con esto?-

-K-Kazuki-san...-

-¡Ya voy señor Kazuki!-

-No seas tan duro con Ren, Kazuki.- defendió Madoka a la desconsolada Ren –Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.-

-Claro, eso dice usted porque el señor Shido nunca la ha traicionado, por lo menos no que usted sepa.-

-¡No hable así de Shido!-

-Tiene razón, Kazuki-san, se lo está tomando bastante mal.- apoyó Natsumi a Madoka.

-¿Es que no te fijaste como el señor Ginji se enamoró de inmediato de Himiko?-

-¡E-eso era parte del plan!- tartamudeó Natsumi.

-¡Kazuki, no lo hice a propósito!-

-Eso dices tu, para mi que le coqueteaste a Juubei.-

-¡Mientes!-

-Si, así como todas ustedes se fueron con otro hombre, si los chicos supieran, les rompería el corazón.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales.-

-¡Los hombres no entienden nada!- gritó Himiko.

-Pero Ren, tu eres la peor.-

Ren rompió a llorar, y todas se fueron encima de Kazuki.

-¡CHICOS!- todo mundo dejó de golpear a Kazuki al escuchar a Hevn –Basta ya, no se preocupen, Kazuki ya no volverá a SHE.-

Kazuki fue pateado fuera de SHE, literalmente. Tenía ganas de revelarle el secreto a todos los chicos, pero no lo haría. Estaba arrepentido de haber sido así con Ren, cuando el sabía muy en el fondo que el beso con Juubei no había sido intencional.

-Kazuki...-dijo Paul. Kazuki estaba ansioso esperando que Paul le diera otra oportunidad para que las chicas no lo odiaran, pero en vez de eso...-¡apartate, tengo que usar el baño!- Kazuki fue literalmente pateado fuera del lugar por segunda vez esa noche.

_Al siguiente día en la escuela..._

-Alumnos, su siguiente clase es física.- Todos se voltearon a ver a su profesora Hevn. Tenía un látigo en la mano y apariencia de dictadora fashion, pues llevaba puesta una falda negra que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y una blusa escotada (obviamente, siendo Hevn de quien hablamos) blanca de manga larga, además de una boina negra puesta de lado...y un monóculo en el ojo derecho (a petición de Akari).

Los alumnos se dirigieron al salón de clases, que era el que estaba más alejado de donde se encontraban, y tenían que subir muchas escaleras para llegar. Claro, cuando llegaron estaban sumamente cansados.

-¡No permitiré tanta indisciplina en mi clase!- dijo Hevn azotando el látigo contra el escritorio (**N/A Akari: **uuuuuuu barracuda XD), pues ya todos los cansados alumnos se habían sentado sin saludar a la dictado—perdón, maestra.

-Pero...- reclamó Ban, solo ganandose que Hevn azotara su látigo en su escritorio.

-En mi clase, se hace lo que YO diga.- Ban, intimidado, se quedó callado para que la dicta--profesora, no le llamara la atención de nuevo. –Ahora,- dijo Hevn, caminando lentamente alrededor de los escritorios. –tienen dos clases seguidas conmigo, y no las desperdiciarán. Harán veinte veces la tabla periódica en el primer periodo...y no olviden poner- Hevn azotó el látigo contra su escritorio- ¡el número atómico!. Después tendrán un examen oral acerca de ella. NADIE se irá hasta que termine el examen, ¿entendido?- Hevn se paró junto al escritorio de Emishi, como retándolo.

Emishi tragó saliva y comenzó a hacer la tan temida tabla periódica, pues quería terminar para cuando sonara la campana. Hevn pasó al lado del escritorio de Kazuki y le dio una mirada de advertencia, e inmediatamente se puso a hablar con Sakura. –Sakura, como pareces ser el único alumno competente, digo, alumna, tu harás la tabla periódica tan solo una vez.-

-Gracias, profesora Hevn.- Ambas chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. La fase dos de SHE acababa de comenzar...el feminismo.

-Oiga profesora, la tabla periódica, ¿no iría mejor en clase de química?- preguntó Emishi.

-¿Acaso es que dudas de mis métodos y los de la escuela?- Hevn miró al despavorido alumno con cara de 'látigo'.

-No, no, señorita.- ñ-ñU

Tras hacer cinco veces cada uno de los elementos, Emishi se cansó –Profesora, ¿podría descansar un rato? me duele la mano.-

Hevn azotó su látigo en la mano con la que Emishi escribía -¿Ahora dime, se compara el dolor?-

-No.- chilló Emishi mas intimidado que nunca (**N/A Akari: **chilló suena como pollo en un campo de concentración de la segunda guerra mundial o.o).

-Entonces, trabaja.- (Diccionario de Akari: trabaja: _orden _SUFRE)

-¡Qué dolor de brazo!- se quejó Ban, a quien le había tocado un escritorio para zurdos y tenía que mantener el brazo levantado.

-Ban, ¿alguna vez has oido hablar de los brazos biónicos?- (**A/N Akari:**Eso lo tomé de un hecho real en mi clase de español n.n)

-Si.-

-¿Quieres que le diga al profesor de laboratorio que te ponga uno sin anestesia?-

-NO.-

-¡Entonces deja de quejarte!-

Mientras tanto, Sakura había terminado su trabajo con un color distinto para cada elemento, y un tono distinto de ese color para su número atómico, además de haber decorado su hoja. Ahora estaba divirtiéndose mucho viendo como Hevn torturaba a los pobres alumnos. Parecía una general entrenando cadetes para una guerra.

-¡Se acabó el periodo!- dijo Hevn, sorprendiendo a los concentrados alumnos. –Ahora sigue su examen oral...¡Midou! ¡Eres el primero!-

-¡Si, señor----dicta---PROFESORA!-

-¿Cuál es la configuración de los electrones en el carbono?-

-Etto...señorita eso no lo estudiamos ññU.-

-¡MAL!- fuerte latigazo a milímentros de la mano de Ban -¡CERO!-

-SEÑOR SHIDO.-Hevn hizo un rostro maniaco -¿Cuántos puntos tiene el lado derecho de la estructura de puntos del tercer grupo de los metales de trancisión?-

-¿Que los puntos que?-

-¡MAL!- Hevn casi le da en el trasero a Shido -¡CERO! ¡Emishi!-

Emishi tragó saliva.

-¡Treinta usos del Bario!-

-Yo no conozco el Bario n.nU-

-¡CERO!- Hevn por poco le partía el cuello a Emishi –_FUUCHUOIN.-_

-Estoy muerto.-

-¿Con qué elemento no metálico se podría combinar el Carbono para complementar su falta de electrones en el último nivel y que al ser disuelto en agua pueda conducir la suficiente electricidad para prender dos bombillas al mismo tiempo sin agregar otro elemento o compuesto al agua?-

-Este...¿Litio?-

-¡CERO!- el cabello de Kazuki se salvó por _un pelo _-¡Ginji! ¿Porqué los metales son más maleables y conducen mejor la electricidad?-

-¿Eso tiene que ver con el Carbono?-

Ginji por poco y pierde un ojo.

-¡Juubei! ¿Quién fue el primero en utilizar el isótopo más radiactivo derivado del Germanio en Alemania y para qué sirve?-

-¿Alemania? ¡Ahí fue el mundial!-

Juubei estuvo a punto de quedar como la Esfinge.

-¡Toshiki!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

-¡CERO!- Toshiki perdió otra de sus faldas de Shakira postiza –Sakura, ¿Cuál es el número atómico del Hidrógeno?-

-Uno.-

-¡Por fin alguien que se saca cien! Sakura, estoy orgullosa de ti, felicidades.-

Sakura sonrió.

-Bueno, vayan a clase de educación física.-

Fin de la clase. Por fin descansarían, o eso era lo que pensaban, porque no sabían que su maestro de educación física es...Masaki..._(insertar música psicópata y grito aterrorizado). _Los alumnos esperaron lo peor.

**Hikari: **Jaja, los dejamos en suspenso. ¬w¬

**Akari: **Querrás decir, los _dejé _en suspenso.

**Hikari: **Entre las dos por que tu escribiste pero yo te dije casi todo, y tu no me querías prestar el teclado ni la silla. ¬¬

**Akari: **Pero yo hice el examen de física. n.n

**Hikari: **Pero ni siquiera sabes la respuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas. U¬¬

**Akari: **...hice las cursilerías del principio. n.n ...¡y se sacar las respuestas! ¬¬

**Hikari: **Yo no se sacarlas. XD Milagrosamente, cambiaron el programa de un año para el otro y a mi no me han enseñado la tabla periódica. n.n Además, yo cooperé con las cursilerías. ¬¬

**Akari: **Pero solo el último párrafo. ¬¬

**Hikari: **Pero te di ideas. n.n ...paremos con esto, ahora sigan cuidadosamente mis instrucciones. Muevan su ratón hasta que encuentren un rectángulo que dice 'Submit Review.' Al lado de ese rectángulo, hagan click con el botón izquierdo del ratón en otro rectángulo más pequeño que dice 'Go...' Y luego escriben sus comentarios en la ventana que aparecerá. ¿Comprendieron? Pues entonces...¡háganlo!


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Hikari: **Ojalá Ary no lea esto por que me mata. u.u

**Akari: **Tu no me deberías haber contado eso, en primer lugar...

Esperar lo peor era lo mejor que podían hacer los pobres alumnos mientras caminaban a la cancha de fútbol, donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de educación física. Masaki y Kanou estaba esperando. Masaki modelaba unos pantalones cortos en color azul marino, ideales para la temporada de calor, y una camiseta en la que se leía 'si no duele, no sirve'. Mala señal. Kanou vestía lo mismo, pero su carencia de músculos lo hacía lucir algo patético mientras cargaba las pelotas de soccer, mas junto al Hércules de Masaki, el maestro de la mirada sexy (**N/A Hikari: **Ary me mata XD).

-Si que te fregaste, chico pelotas.- se burló Ban de Kanou, provocando un gesto de desagrado por parte del asistente del maestro de educación física.

-Bienvenidos todos a la clase de educación física .- Masaki habló tan amablemente como cuando era miembro de los Volts -Esperen un momento mientras me traen el libro de calificaciones para poder calificarlos.

-¡Disculpen!- Hevn entraba en acción, traía el libro en la mano, y ya no traía puesta su ropa de dictadora, de hecho, estaba igual o mas Hevn que siempre. Aunque usaba tacones altísimos, corría hacia Masaki a velocidad supersónica.

-¡Señorita Hevn, cuidado!- Masaki advirtió, y casi hecho a propósito, Hevn tropezó para caer en los enormes y bien formados pectorales de Masaki -Señorita Hevn, le he dicho que se cuide, algún día se romperá algo.-

-Oh, no importa, puedo pegarle el tacón de vuelta.-

-Con todo respeto, yo me refería a un hueso, no a su zapato.- dijo Masaki mientras abrazaba a Hevn.

-Masaki, siempre tan preocupado.-

-Oigan...- Kanou trató de llamar la atención, preguntándose porque _su _Hevn seguía en el pecho de Masaki.

Hevn reía junto a Masaki de cosas cursis que se decían, y que todos menos Kanou preferían no escuchar.

-¡Oigan!- Kanou le quitó el libro a Masaki -¡Ya hemos perdido cinco minutos!-

-¡Tienes razón!- Hevn dijo mas dulce de lo común -Lo siento, Masaki-kun, estoy interrumpiendo, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.-

-No quisiera verla desvelada por ello.- Masaki dejó ir a Hevn -Hasta luego, señorita.-

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Este...¿señor Masaki?- Kanou ahora si que estaba alterado.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos empezar la clase.- Masaki empezó -La primera actividad es para calentar y estirar. Y señor Ban y Kazuki, por favor acomódense el cabello adecuadamente.-

Masaki puso a los chicos a hacer esos ejercicios estupiditos que a todos nos ponen para evitar calambres durante el ejercicio fuerte.

-Ahora, trotarán diez minutos al rededor de la cancha. Quiero ver su resistencia, el que se canse, puede salirse y descansar un rato.- Masaki dio un silbatazo y todos comenzaron a correr, entre ellos un muy bien peinado Ban y un Kazuki con una cola de caballo muy de mujer. Mientras tanto, Kanou observaba al señor Masaki con esos peculiares ojos de 'me estas ganando a la chica que me gusta pero solo te perdono porque eres mi jefe, pero algún día lo pagarás'.

Como era obvio, todos soportaron la prueba de los diez minutos, con unas gotitas de sudor en su ropa pero aún con energía. Luego las abdominales, cinco minutos de ellas, a ver quién alcanzaba el máximo. Ginji superó a todos por bastante, y el profesor le perdonó el ejercicio a Sakura por la inflexible ropa que usaba.

-¡Señor Masaki!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Himiko y Ren tenían problemas cargando las balas y discos (como esos de las olimpiadas).

-Himiko, ¡me estás dejando todo el trabajo a mi!- Ren se quejaba.

-¿Yo? ¡Tu eres la floja!-Himiko reclamó.-

-Chicas, pásenmelo a mi.- Masaki dijo para calmarlas, y tomó el saco con las cosas con toda facilidad. Pero las chicas no estaban concentradas en eso ya.

-Ren, esa chica de allá, la de la cola de caballo larga, ¿no es Kazuki?-

-Ese chico con el pelo inundado de fijador, ¿es Ban?-

Las chicas rieron a coro y se fueron.

_Kazuki y Ban estornudaron al mismo tiempo._

_-Cabeza de hilo, ¿nunca has sentido como que alguien se burla de ti en algún lado?-_

_-Lo estoy sintiendo ahora.-_

_-Ya somos dos.-_

Masaki llegó con el material pesado. -Pensaba usar esto hoy, pero creo que es algo temprano para ustedes, así que pueden jugar un partido de fútbol. Los capitanes somos Kanou y yo.- Kanou y Masaki jugaron un piedra papel o tijera para ver quien escogía antes. Por milagroso que parezca, ganó Kanou, tijera corta papel.

-Escojo a Toshiki.- Toshiki se pasó del lado de Kanou.

-Escojo a Ginji.-

-Juubei.-

-Ban.-

-Shido.-

-Emishi.-

-Kazuki.-

-Sakura.-

-Somos muy pocos...-

-Tienes razón.- Masaki sacó un walkie-talkie y llamó a todos los maestros.

-Escojo a Himiko.- dijo Kanou, (porque Himiko fue la primera en llegar).

-Akabane.-

-Kagami.-

-Clayman.-

_-Interesante, tocamos en el mismo equipo.-_

_-Silencio, Akabane.- ¬¬_

_-_Natsumi.-

-Madoka.-

-MakubeX.-

-Ren.-

-Kaoru.-

-¡Yo no quiero estar en tu equipo!-

-Te aguantas.-

-Teshimine.-

-Hevn.-

-¡Hevn no puede jugar!-

-¿Quien lo dice, Masaki?- Kanou se enfadó.

-Yo lo digo, Hevn no debe jugar, podría pasarle algo.-

-Masaki-kun, siempre tan preocupado.- Hevn se sonrojó.

-Entonces, los equipos están hechos.- Masaki dijo.

-Hevn es referi.- dijo Kanou.

-De acuerdo.-

El balón fue alineado al centro de la cancha, Masaki le dio el silbato a Hevn, se hicieron las estrategias en equipo y todos se pusieron en los lugares planeados.

-Quiero un juego justo, ¿vale?- dijo Hevn -o si no - Hevn agitó su látigo, (el cual traía escondido en donde mismo traía su celular y ese aparatito que le dice que hay del otro lado de las paredes. (**N/A Akari: **¿cómo le cabe todo eso?))

-Adoro cuando hace eso.- dijo Masaki algo distraído.-

-Es la primera vez que lo ves ¬¬.- comentó Kanou.

-Concéntrate- dijo Toshiki, delantero del equipo de chico-abanico-kun (**N/A Akari: **para mi, el es Kanou-ex-novio-sensei-sama-san-kun n.n)

Sonó el silbato.

Lo que sigue lo narraba Kagami mientras jugaba: _Masaki se apodera, corre hacia arriba la pasa a Ginji y se la quita Toshiki ¡POTENTE! Toshiki la tiene en su poder, gira, patea una chilena ¡UY! ¡¡¡y la detiene Sakura Kakei!!! Toma la delantera Juubei con el balón, Ban se atravieza y ¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué rodillazo en la retaguardia! ¡FALTA!_

-Debe ser difícil narrar y jugar al mismo tiempo.- se dijo Himiko.

Sonó el silbato.

-Penal para el equipo de Kanou.-

Ban se quejó.

Juubei se sobó la pompa que Ban le pateó.

-_Juubei se aleja, toma velocidad, se prepara, patea y ¡POSTE!-_

-¿Podrías callarte, Kagami?- rogó Ban.

-No.-

_-Volvemos al juego, Ren toma la pelota, se la pasa a Ginji, toma la delantera pero está rodeado, patea una bastante alta y ¡Cabezazo por parte del guapísimo Kagami! ¡¿Cómo le haces, Kagami?! ¡¿Qué comes?! ¡¿A qué horas te acuestas?! La toma Kazuki, va para adelante la pasa a Kaoru, ¡IMPACTO! Kaoru se barre por la cancha y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

Sonó el silbato otra vez.

-¡Medio tiempo!- exclamó Hevn, y le dio un latigazo a Ban.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡#$$(/"&$/!!!!!!!!-

_Cinco minutos después.._

_-Teshimine se apodera del balón, corre hacia su compañero Ginji, la pasa, Ginji acepta, se la pasa a Ren y ¡fallo contundente! esperen, Emishi se barre, Akabane la tiene, corre hacia la portería y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE AKABANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

Esta vez, fue la campana la que sonó, era hora de la clase de artes plásticas con Clayman.

-_¡Es un empate, compañeros!-_

_-_Cállate.-

-Fin de la clase.- dijo Masaki -Señorita Clayman, puede llevarse a los alumnos ahora.-

Los maestros se retiraron a sus respectivos salones, los cuales todos contaban con una ducha privada solo para ellos. Clayman se llevó a los alumnos al cuarto mas grande del campus, el de artes plásticas, alias 'el cuarto encantado', estaba en el enorme sótano de la escuela, y estaba bastante frío y oscuro. Clayman encendió la luz y abrió las muchísimas ventanas del cuarto, obviamente, según ella, las obras deberían apreciarse con buena luz, aún en un cuarto tan oscuro como ese. Se apreció la grandeza del cuarto, y a lo lejos, un poco menos iluminada, una puerta metálica vieja y oxidada con un candado igual de oxidado.

-Maestra, si es prudente la pregunta, ¿porqué le dicen el cuarto encantado?- preguntó Kazuki.

-Es porque aquí se aparecen los trovadores errantes.- contestó Clayman con toda tranquilidad, y un frío e incómodo silencio invadió el cuarto -no sean gallinas, si se aparecen, se aparecieron, no les harán nada.-

-¿Segura?- Ginji dudó de las palabras de Clayman.

-Bueno...no tanto.-

-¿Qué tanto puede hacer una persona incorpórea?- dijo Juubei, tratando de dar ánimos, mal momento para decirlo, pues inmediatamente, un lienzo se elevó por los aires unos segundos, y salió disparado hacia Clayman, quien lo esquivó con bastante gracia.

Una tonada de intervalos breves con una trompeta acompañada con un clarinete se escuchó desde el centro del salón.

Insertar aquí gritos histéricos de pánico y pandemonio.

-Esta bien, ahora reporto el problema.- Clayman sacó su walkie talkie y reportó el problema a Paul. El director dio la orden de que de ahí en adelante, la clase sería al aire libre, y dijo que cerraría ese cuarto para siempre, excepto para su uso especial.

-¿A qué se refería con 'uso especial'?- preguntó Toshiki, mientras todos ayudaban con el material y cerrando ventanas y salían del cuarto.

-Es algo que ustedes los alumnos no pueden saber...no aún.- Clayman cerró el cuarto y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

Ginji, que miraba atrás, creyó ver -o vio- que el candado de la puerta del fondo se abría.

**Hikari: **¡Y los dejamos en suspenso! XD

**Akari: **¡Pero si yo escribí el capítulo!

**Hikari: **Al menos te di ideas. o.o


	12. Chapter 12

-1Era un día perfecto para la clase de artes, pero se les había arruinado hacía unos minutos, al ver ese lienzo volar por los aires y al escuchar esa misteriosa música. Ya no se podía estar en paz. ¿Quienes eran los trovadores? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué canción era esa? ¿Cuál era el uso especial del cuarto? ¿Por qué no podían saberlo los alumnos? ¿Será verdadero el busto de Hevn?

-¡Emishi!- Akari me pateó el trasero, y de veras que dolió.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Tú no eres el narrador!-

-Lo siento.- u.u Hikari me pateó después, para dejar huella. ¿Entien---

-Emishi, no es hora de chistes malos, ni de que seas el narrador,- Hikari me aclaró.

-¿Entonces lo seré---?-

Inserten sonido de switch mientras Emishi y Akari cambian de puesto.

No Emishi, y no le digas a nadie de nuestro pacto, o te sacamos de la historia, ¿entendido?

-¡Si narradoras!-

Ejem, disculpen a Emishi, quería poder, y no lo tendrá, no ahora. Volviendo a la historia, era un día perfecto para la clase de artes, pero se les había arruinado hacía unos minutos, al ver ese lienzo volar por los aires y al escuchar esa misteriosa música. Ya no se podía estar en paz. ¿Quienes eran los trovadores? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué canción era esa? ¿Cuál era el uso especial del cuarto? ¿Por qué no podían saberlo los alumnos? (omitamos la última pregunta, que no tiene nada que ver).

-Oye, tu eres la narradora, ¿Para qué dices las preguntas si te sabes las respuestas?- Hikari dejó una prolija huella en el trasero de Emishi.

Como decía, nadie estaba a gusto. Ni siquiera Emishi, a quien le dolía el trasero por razones que nadie conocía, pero suponían que los responsables eran los Trovadores Errantes ofendidos por un mal chiste (que tontos, como ustedes saben, queridos lectores, no fueron ellos).

-En esta clase, no seré estricta como los demás profesores, ustedes deben expresarse a través de sus manos, plasmar su alma en el lienzo, crear lo que en realidad es el arte.- Clayman aclaró -Hoy les pido un dibujo a lápiz, de lo que ustedes quieran, si necesitan ayuda con la técnica, estaré disponible.

Se pasaron un rato observando todo para inspirarse y dibujar, cosa que les costaba trabajo con las manos temblorosas. Uno a uno, todos pudieron poner adecuadamente el lápiz en el papel para comenzar a dibujar. Luego de un rato, se hizo un silencio profundo y pacífico, el cual Ginji interrumpió con un susurro al oído de Ban.

-Ban, no me lo vas a creer, pero vi como el candado de la puerta del fondo se abría cuando Clayman salía del cuarto.-

-No me tomes el pelo, Ginji ¿Que no ves que todos estamos asustados?-

-Es en serio, Ban.-

Dentro de un rato, todos estaban escuchando.

-¡Que miedo!- dijo Sakura -el lienzo volando, la música, el candado que se abre, ¡y sin mencionar el dolor del trasero de Emishi!-

-No tienen porque ofenderse con uno de sus tontos chistes.- dijo Juubei.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Mis chistes no son tontos!- dijo Emishi, herido en el alma.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que hay gato encerrado.- dijo Kazuki, quien dibujaba una playa bastante cursi.

-Cabeza de hilo tiene razón, debemos investigar.- Ban propuso mientras dibujaba una estrella rodeada con una serpiente, que simbolizaban a el mismo (la serpiente) y a Himiko (ya saben, la estrellita en su mejilla) (**N/A Hikari: **Ese dibujo estaría chido...haré ese dibujo òwó **Akari: **¡pero si fue mi idea!)

-¿Pero cómo?- Ginji preguntó, pausándose un poco para ver cómo lucía su dibujo de un pastel -Solo Clayman tiene la llave, y ella jamás baja su guardia.-

-¿No tendrá Paul una llave maestra?- preguntó Shido, quien dibujaba un lobo observando cariñosamente a un murciélago (¿Es acaso difícil interpretarlo?).

-¡Eres un genio!- exclamó Sakura, quien dibujaba el cielo.

-Pero, ¿cómo entrar la oficina de Paul?- Toshiki planteó una buena pregunta.

-Podemos hacer un alboroto, que alguien actúe una pelea, distraiga a los maestros, saque al director de su oficina, y los demás entramos, dejando espías al rededor.- propuso Ban.

-Esperen, estamos apurándonos demasiado.- dijo Sakura -¿Quién piensa entrar al cuarto?-

-Podemos entrar Ban y yo.- propuso Ginji.

-Si dos se van, notarán que ya no están, e irán a buscarlos.- Kazuki notó.

-Es cierto, tiene que ir solo una persona.- dijo Toshiki, y se hizo un silencio en el que hasta los grillos se callaron.

-Nadie quiere ir solo.- dijo Ginji.

-Hay una forma.- dijo Shido -¿y si vamos todos?-

-No seas ridículo, si se dan cuenta de dos personas, notarán que faltamos todos, menso.- dijo Ban en términos que a duras penas pudieron haber sido más mexicanos.

-Yo no hablaba del día, podemos ir en la noche.-

-Eso requiere mas valor.- comentó Sakura.

-Pero seríamos todos.- defendió Juubei el punto de Shido.

-Está mejor esa idea.- dijo Ginji -¿Cuándo conseguiremos la llave?-

-Es una emergencia, Ginji, nuestras chicas podrían estar en problemas, y podría tener algo que ver con ese extraño grupo de SHE.-

Sakura se trató de mantener actuando normal, pero tenía que informarle a todo SHE. Kazuki simplemente cerró el pico.

-No lo creo, pero aún así, hay que investigar.- dijo Ginji.

-Yo puedo pelearme con Juubei.- dijo Toshiki como propuesta de distracción.

-Sería una pelea bastante lógica.- dijo Sakura con su drama de 'Oh, cómo se ha desintegrado Elegancia'.

-Puedo escuchar a mas distancia con mis hilos.- recordó Kazuki -Puedo ser espía.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ginji.

-Yo puedo distraer a cualquier profesor que esté en el pasillo.- propuso Sakura.

-Yo pido ayudar a buscar la llave.- dijo Ginji.

-Chicos, ¿ya terminaron sus dibujos?- Clayman llamó a lo lejos.

-¡No!- gritaron todos.

-Solo cinco minutos más, la clase está por terminar.- dijo Clayman, tomando su revista 'arte contemporáneo' y leyendo sobre una pintura que pensaba robar en un futuro.

-Ginji y yo buscaremos la llave.- dijo Ban -El resto, haga lo que sea conveniente para darnos tiempo.-

-Está bien,- dijo Emishi -hay que sentarnos cerca para darnos la señal de cuando empecemos.

-Buena idea.- apoyó Sakura.

-Chicos, la clase terminó. Quiero ver sus dibujos.- Clayman pasó por todas las mesas para ver sus dibujos (que por cierto eran cursis en su mayoría). Se detuvo un momento a mirar el dibujo de Sakura. -Me impresiona tu habilidad para plasmar el cielo con tanta precisión y delicadeza con tan poca variedad de colores, es algo difícil de hacer tan solo a lápiz. ¿Alguna vez has tomado lecciones de dibujo?-

-No.-

-Sería un placer ser maestra de tan talentosa alumna.-

Sakura asintió y ambas acordaron un horario después de clases. Después, Clayman prosiguió revisando los trabajos de los alumnos, poniendo la calificación en una esquina, a excepción del de Sakura, que no había querido arruinar con una marca tan vulgar y poco diseñada como un número (de hecho, tres números, un número uno con un par de ceros a la derecha).

-Ban, tu dibujo es bastante simbólico, me ayuda a explorar tu mente y tus facetas. Ginji, a la profesora de cocina le conviene ver esto. Kazuki, a Ren le gustaría ir a Cancún, por si te interesaba saber. Juubei, (quien dibujó formas abstractas simétricas) si te sientes presionado por tu neutralidad, puedes ver a Teshimine. Toshiki, (quien dibujo a Shakira...solo bromeo, dibujó dos ardillas) ¿con quién estás fanfarroneando? (**N/A Akari: **Según el diccionario de los sueños, las ardillas tienen el significado de fanfarronería y coquetería en el subconsciente o.o ¿porqué soñé eso?) Shido, que tierno eres. Emishi (quien dibujó una silueta femenina pateándole el trasero), al parecer tu autoestima es baja porque no tienes buena suerte con las chicas. (Este fue el único dibujo que Clayman no entendió del todo).-

La siguiente hora era el recreo. Todos estaban listos para llevar a cabo el plan recién formulado. Se preparaban mentalmente, pero se ponían cada vez más intranquilos. Sakura informó las sospechas idiotas de los chicos acerca de los trovadores y SHE, no había de que preocuparse.

-¿Así que van a entrar al salón?- preguntó Clayman.

-No...- Sakura mintió por apoyar a sus amigos.

-Vamos, escuché todo, no lo niegues.-

-Sí,- contestó Sakura -¿debería detenerlos?-

-No, si lo que quieren es resolver el caso, que lo resuelvan, siempre y cuando no empeoren las cosas y hagan enojar a los fantasmas.-

-Señorita... ¿cuál es el uso especial?-

-Eso es solo información para maestros.-

-¿Porqué no podemos saberlo?-

-Porque podrían usarlo contra nosotros, y eso no nos es conveniente.-

-¿No es un cuarto de castigos, o si?- pregunto Sakura con voz algo temblorosa.

Clayman soltó una carcajada -¡Claro que no!-

-Menos mal.-

-Ahora ve al recreo, no querrás perderte la misión.-

Sakura volvió con sus compañeros, que al parecer la estaban esperando. Todos miraban al rededor, tratando de ver como convenía distraer a los maestros. Ban quería hacer que se formaran parejitas, así se vería menos obvio, pero nadie quiso ser tan cruel como para 'usar' a sus maestros-verdugos-amigos.

_Mientras tanto..._

Clayman se dirigió a su walkie-talkie. ¿Debería informarles a los maestros? Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo mejor sería que supieran.

Clayman presionó el botón del aparato -Señor director, los alumnos planean entrar al _cuarto, _buscan la llave maestra_.-_

_-Veré que puedo hacer.- _contestó Paul por el walkie-talkie de lujo que solo el director puede tener.

Los alumnos y maestros se organizaron. Paul no quería que los chicos consiguieran la llave, así que puso al profesor de laboratorio en el pasillo, eso distraería a Ginji. Kagami esperaba en la oficina, Ban no querría que él lo viese. Ren recorría la escuela en busca de cualquier hilito que pudiera ayudar a conseguir información secreta. Hevn estaba en la puerta de la oficina (algo distraída con Masaki, pero por lo menos estaba), Clayman cuidaba la puerta del _cuarto _para por si a los alumnos se les ocurría algo. Kanou y Kaoru, en la oficina también, tenían una pistolita que a simple vista era de juguete, pero en realidad lanzaba dardos con una variación de _la cosa _con la que Akabane 'dormía' a los animales (Esta variación no mataba, solo dormía.). MakubeX monitoreaba todos los movimientos de los alumnos con sus cámaras ocultas, así, si faltaban maestros, cambiarían de puestos. Madoka estaba atenta a sonidos de pasos fuera de lugar o planes de último momento. Mientras tanto, el director observaba con MakubeX todos los movmientos de los maestros, para ver quién cumplía y quien no.

Ginji y Ban se dirigieron a la oficina, y el resto de los alumnos los acompañaban, así, cada quién distraería a los maestros que se encontraran. Al ir caminando por el pasillo, alguien jaló uno de los hilos que Kazuki usaba para escuchar si había profesores cerca. Ren seguía el hilo con sus manos.

-Alguien está jalando del hilo.- dijo Kazuki, quien extrañamente por fin había recuperado su calma habitual.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todos en la voz mas baja que pudieron, menos Ban, que por poco explota.

-Si, alguien se acerca, pero no puedo saber quien.-

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmado!?-

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a prisa (si, el hilo es largo y el pasillo también).

-¡Corran!- gritó Ban, y todos corrieron a la orden. Kazuki tiró el cascabel, y cuando Ren llegó, ya solo eso quedaba.

-_Ren, estás castigada.- _dijo Paul por su walkie-talkie.

-¡Pero no hice nada!-

-_Por eso es el castigo. Hoy a la medianoche.-_

Todos los maestros, como es natural cundo se tiene un walkie-talkie, escucharon, menos Clayman, que por alguna razón apagó su aparato. Decidieron poner mas atención.

_Mientras tanto..._

Clayman susurraba unas oraciones en una lengua extraña, sus manos formaban un crucifijo invertido. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar color esmeralda. El conjuro de su madre estaba funcionado, si seguía con suerte, los espíritus se irían. Se comenzó a escuchar la misma melodía que en clase de arte, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que cosa la tomaba por sorpresa, la puerta ya parecía haberla succionado.

-_Interesante.- _dijo Akabane, teniendo la sensación de que en algún lugar algo _interesante_ sucedía.

-¡Clayman ha sido secuestrada!- exclamó MakubeX, y el mencionado y el director se pusieron a gritar y correr en direcciones opuestas en el salón de computación. (**N/A Hikari: **¡Creí que tu obsesión había pasado!)

Paul encendió su micrófono portátil para avisarle a toda la escuela -Alumnos y maestros, se les informa que la maestra de artes plásticas ha sido secuestrada por fantasmas.

Todos hicieron lo mismo que Paul y MakubeX. Todo el grupo de alumnos se conmocionó y se separaron, así como los maestros dejaron sus puestos. Dio la pura casualidad que Ginji llegara a la oficina. Tomó una caja con una nota pegajosa que decía 'llave maestra'. No pudo haber estado mas claro el mensaje, pero Kagami seguía ahí.

-¡La tengo!- exclamó Ginji, guardándose la caja en el bolsillo. Sintió un piquete de dardo y todo se oscureció.

_Mientras tanto..._

-¿Qué ha pasado, director?- preguntó Akabane, que venía llegando con Ren, quien aún estaba horrorizada, al salón de computación.

-Algo en _el cuarto _se llevó a Clayman.- contestó Paul tomando la calma.

-_Interesante.-_ contestó Akabane.

Los ojos de Ren se iluminaron -Entonces, ¿se cancela mi castigo?-

-Claro que no.- contestó Paul, decidido a aplicar disciplina a alumnos _y _maestros.

-¡Esas cosas me van a llevar también!-

-Está bien. Puedes llevar a algún maestro que te acompañe.-

-Director, sería _interesante. ¿_Podría ir yo?- preguntó Akabane.

-Claro.- contestó Paul -Profesora, Akabane será su acompañante.

-Tomen.- dijo Paul, y sacó la llaves del cuarto y de la puerta dentro del cuarto, las cuales estaban en un mismo aro. Sacó la llave mas oxidada, la cual (es fácil suponer) era la llave de la puerta del fondo, y le entregó la otra a Akabane -Tengan cuidado.-

-Señor, creo que es mejor si nos da las dos llaves, no sabemos donde podría encontrarse la señorita Clayman.- comentó Akabane.

-Tienes toda la razón.- dijo Paul, y le dio la llave oxidada a Akabane.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ren gritó -¡Yo no pienso entrar ahí!-

-Claro, tal vez prefiera quedarse sola en el cuarto.- dijo Akabane.

Ren murmuró varios insultos.

_-_Entonces, a la medianoche.- Paul remarcó.

Ya no se podía estar en paz. ¿Quienes eran los trovadores? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué canción era esa? ¿Cuál era el uso especial del cuarto? ¿Por qué no podían saberlo los alumnos? ¿Alguna vez Emishi será narrador?


End file.
